Raison D'être: Reason to Be
by RoseyLaur
Summary: Alfred F. Jones lives a normal college life.  He has a good job, a nice apartment, and the best friend a guy could ask for.  However his life was changed when he discovers an young man named Arthur in an alley. AU. USUK plus others. Chobits parody
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Um, hello. This is a fic that I wrote a ****year **** ago. I decided to tweak it a bit, and post it again. :D For people reading "Gliding Through Green Fields," sorry, I'm not going to continue it. However, once I get more time on my hands (University ( ) I'm going to start a new one that I have been planning this whole year! And if you're wondering why a USUK story has a French title…you'll have to read to find out :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia does not belong to me, but to Himaruya Hidekaz. **

**March**

The racket from the room next door kept getting louder by the second. Alfred, while watching his favorite movie, kept trying to tune it out. It wasn't every day that he got a break from work and studying, not that he studied that often, but it was starting to get ridiculous. The noise happened occasionally but tonight he wasn't in the mood, especially since it was midnight. Finally fed up, he was about to go yell at his neighbors when someone knocked on his door. Opening it, stood Kiku, his long time best friend, holding some books. "I'm sorry, Alfred-san, but can I stay in your place for an hour…"

"GIVE THAT BACK ARU!"

"… or a few hours," he said a blush spreading on his face.

Alfred sighed. He couldn't deny Kiku when he needed help, especially dealing with his crazy cousins. "Sure thing Kiku, stay as long as you like," Alfred replied, letting the Japanese man in.

"Thank you, Alfred-san, you're a life saver," Kiku replied settling in a chair.

Alfred let out a big laugh. "But of course, I am a hero, after all!"

"Maybe I have said too much," Kiku sighed looking around, "Um, Alfred-san, do you have food. I haven't eaten yet and well..."

Alfred understood almost immediately. "Sure thing, Kiku," he said going to his refrigerator.

Opening it, he jumped back and nearly flipped over the table. "Alfred-san, are you alright," Kiku said coming to him.

"Um…yeah, I just need to buy food…that hasn't' gone past the expiration date." Alfred replied with a look on his face of pure horror. I need to go buy food. Do you want to come?" he asked turning to Kiku.

"I will be fine here alone. As long as I keep the door locked, read my books, and pray that your windows are bullet proof in case Vash-san comes out from the noise, then I should be content." Kiku said while opening his book.

"O…okay, then see you!" Alfred opened the door and locked it, just to duck from a flying metal object.

"You're not being fair!"

"Well, it your fault! You wrote all over it!"

"It's not my fault Shinatty-chan was made in Korea!"

"Say one more word and I'll wok you upside your head aru!"

"_It still amazes me how Kiku is still alive._" Alfred couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Then he heard gunshots and knew Vash was awake. "_And that my cue to run_" And he literally ran out of the building.

Alfred walked down the streets of his campus. This was one of the few times he could get peace. To other people, though, the words peace and Alfred F. Jones didn't seem to fit in the same sentence. He knew that he was loud and energetic, but he was a hero! That's how heroes were! However, sometimes even heroes needed a little time to themselves. Alfred usually secluded to his room, but thanks to Kiku and his roommates, it was anything but peaceful. It did, however, let Alfred see Kiku more often. They had been friends for since they were freshmen, and now it was their junior year, and they only had one class together, Greek Mythology. So seeing Kiku more was a plus side, the only one. Alfred sighed thinking of this, not noticing till he walked into the door of the store that he was there.

After buying soda, hamburger meat, bread and some chips for Kiku, Alfred started on his way home. He decided to take a short cut where there were no people or lights. That way, he could watch the stars as he walked, which he couldn't see in the city. While looking up at the sky, he saw a shooting star. "Wow, a shooting star", Alfred gasped. He remembered making wishes on them when he was younger with his twin brother, Matthew. "Hmm…what could someone as awesome as me wish for…" he wondered "I know! I wish that something more exciting, mysterious, and awesome could happen to me." A second later, a bright light shone not too far ahead. "What the hell," he said running ahead.

What was in front of him amazed him. The light shone onto to a young man. He had blond hair, humongous eyebrows, and almost sparkled. Alfred had never seen anyone like him. The man slowly looked at him and then collapsed. When the light slowly faded, he walked to the unconscious boy. "Well, he's not a hobo," Alfred remarked looking at his green sweater and jeans, "and I've never seen him around campus before." Alfred looked around. "Well, it would be bad if he stayed out here and died of cold. I'll the heroic thing and rescue him!"

Instead of doing what a logical person would do and take the man to the hospital, Alfred picked him up and took him home.

**And that's it for now! For the school, um, I don't have a specific school. Just know that it takes place in Pennsylvania, USA (Yes, I have state bias, as it's based off my school. If you want, it can be any northeastern state) R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all again. So, , for the school Alfred and Kiku attend, I'll just say it's in Pittsburgh, PA since that's where I go. XD I don't give specifics so it won't mean much. Also, the pairings in the fic, besides USUK, are: Greece/Japan, France/Seychelles, Sweden/Finland, and a little Spain/Romano. There will be little surprise one's near the end, but if I reveal them, I'd spoil the story.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, but the Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Italics:_ Thinking

_**Bold Italics:**_ Flashbacks

Alfred arrived at his apartment building about 10 minutes later. He looked up to see that most of the lights in the building had gone off, except one. "I guess Kiku is still there," Alfred thought to himself. He looked to the window next to it, which was dark. "Hopefully the fighting ended without Vash shooting anyone this time." Alfred then looked at the sleeping man in his arms. The wind softly blew the man's sandy blonde hair. It seemed as if the sparkle was gone. "You know," Alfred said to himself, "if he didn't have those caterpillars for eyebrows, he'd be kind of cu…" Quickly shaking his head, he walked inside the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alfred had to knock on the door, hoping that Kiku was still here, since he couldn't reach keys without dropping the man and his food. After a minute or two, Kiku opened the door. "Ah, Alfred-san, welcome ba-" He froze staring at the site before him, "Um, why do you have a man in your arms, Alfred-san?"

"Well, it kind of complicated, but let's just say it was my heroic duty." Alfred said with a giant grin on his face.

Kiku almost wanted to hit the bespectacled man on his head. "Well, hurry and lay him down, then," Kiku sighed letting the man and his new found "treasure" in the room.

After Alfred had explained the whole story, Kiku sat in silence. Alfred knew that Kiku was thinking hard, but it still bugged him when he did it. Finally, Kiku said, "well, my first answer is that you should have taken him to a hospital…"

"Well, you see, I didn't think…"

"However," the Japanese man said cutting Alfred off, "if what you said is true and that he appeared dazed, sparkling, and in glowing light that you said was not a street light, it is indeed odd."

Kiku then resumed thinking in silence. Alfred sat in silence as well, looking from Kiku to the unconscious man on his bed. It looked as if the man was in a coma, but he had a peaceful look on his face. Alfred stared at the man's face for a little longer, and then was startled by Kiku standing. "Kiku, where are you going?"

Kiku turned to Alfred. "To my room. It is quiet now and I was planning on leaving as soon you came back about a half hour ago. I am tired as well"

"Oh," Alfred said his shoulders slumping, "but why didn't you go back earlier if it was quiet, or sleep while waiting…

"The reasons are simple Alfred-san. I do not want a repeat of the last time your room was unattended and the door was unlocked with Gilbert-san and Elizaveta-san..." Alfred just shuddered at that memory. He had spent a month cleaning the place, especially his table Gil had lit on fire. He still had the dent Elizaveta had put on his wall. "I will return in the morning. If the man has not awakened, we should take him to a hospital."

Kiku turned to leave, with Alfred following. "Thanks for your help Kiku," Alfred said with a smile. With a nod, Kiku left the room and Alfred locked the door.

Alfred returned to the bedside and sat the bed. Something told him he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. He continued to watch the man with weird eyebrows. "I wonder what he was doing out there," Alfred wondered, "I'm sure I've never seen him around campus. I mean, I know almost everyone since a hero must know everyone. I mean, I know everyone since a hero must know everyone! Maybe he's here on a college visit, but he's looks like he's in his 20s. Maybe he's a transfer…and I don't care what Kiku said," Alfred decided, pumping a fist in the air, ". There's no way I could take someone who was glowing to hospital. He was glowing, for Christ's sake! And people say I'm the stupid one!" Alfred let a laugh when he felt something moving. The man was stirring! Alfred leaned over the man carefully. "Hey, are you awake?" he asked. The man stirred again, and then opened the greenest eyes Alfred had ever seen.

"Where…the bloody hell am I?" the man whispered.

"_He's a British glowing man_," Alfred thought. He helped the man sit up. "You're in my apartment. I brought you here after I saw you faint. I'll take you home in the morning," Alfred said with a smile.

The man looked at him. "Home," he said with confusion in his voice.

Alfred didn't seem to notice. "So, where are you from? Judging by the accent, you're a transfer from the British Isles?"

The man stared off in a distance. "I…don't know…where I'm from," he said finally, "where I live…who I am…do you?" He asked looking at Alfred.

Alfred moved back a bit. "Um, no, sorry." "_Oh wow. He's a mysterious glowing person, possibly from England, who has amnesia. This is better than the Twilight Zone_," Alfred thought with delight. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice said man try to stand up. Alfred quickly stopped him. "Hey don't stand up yet! You've just passed out!"_\_

"I can…bloody stand…I don't need your help"

Alfred was aghast. He had just saved this person with no memories, and he wasn't even thankful! "_Forget what I said…his personality ruins everything_," he thought in a huff. "I just saved you! You could be a little more grate..." That's when Alfred noticed something sticking out of the man's green sweater around his neck. He quickly grabbed it, nearly choking the man, and looked at it. It was a round, gold locket. It had a diamond in the middle, with silver rimming. When Al opened it, on the inside it was empty. The part that opened had the name Arthur inscribed on it. Alfred looked up at the man, who was looking a little mad. "Hey," Alfred said, "this thing says Arthur, is that your name?"

The man jumped at this and looked at the bespectacled man with a new kind of knowing. Alfred smiled. "I think I'm right," he said triumphantly, "But even if I'm wrong, that's what I'll call you. Is that alright, Arthur?"

Arthur stared at him for a minute, and then replied, "That sounds…about right."

**And that's for now! I'll see all on Friday! R/R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, thank you to my reviewers! So, here we are to Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia does not belong me, but the Hidekaz Himaruyua. The storyline of chobits does not belong me either, but to Clamp

_Italics=_Thoughts

_**Bold Italics:**_Flashbacks

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the apartment. Alfred opened his eyes a crack and quickly covered his eyes. "It's so bright; I should really get some blinds." He turned around to move his face away from the sun when he felt warm breath on his face. Barely opening his eyes, he stared into green ones.

"Ah….AHHHH!"

Before he knew it, Alfred was pushed against the wall, Arthur backing up about ten feet. "Why…were…you…so…close?" Arthur practically screamed.

Alfred looked at him for a second, not completely awake. "Arthur, sorry, I must have fallen asleep next to you! Sorry if I scared you or anything!"

Arthur looked at him and turned saying, "…what does…scared mean?"

Al looked at him dumbfounded. "Don't tell me…you don't know your own emotions?" he said still in shocked. Arthur blushed immediately and started to walk away in a huff. Alfred followed him. "Wait Arthur! There's nothing wrong with that! I mean, well there is but…wait a minute!"

Arthur turned to look at him. "Look, I don't know who you are, or who I am, but there is no way in hell that I am staying here!"

Alfred was about to protest when a soft knock came at the door. "Alfred-san," said a soft voice, "can you please open the door. I've been knocking for the past 2 minutes and I heard yelling. I am assuming that the man is awake?"

Alfred mentally thanked God for Kiku's perfect timing before running to open the door. Standing in the doorway was Kiku with a smile on his face. He was wearing a blue backpack and his usual white collared shirt. "Kiku, good morning!" Alfred said happily letting the young man in.

Kiku walked in and stopped at the sight of Arthur. Kiku made a small bow. "I am pleased to meet you. My name is Kiku Honda."

Arthur imitated Kiku and said, "Um, my name is Arthur….I think..."

Kiku looked at him confused. "You think?" he said turning to Alfred.

Alfred sighed. "When he woke up last night, he said he couldn't remember where he was from or who he was. His locket," Alfred pointed to the object around Arthur's neck, has the name 'Arthur' inscribed, so I guessed that it was his name."

Kiku thought for a bit. "So it's amnesia," Kiku stated. He started to pace the room, another habit that sort of ticked Alfred off. (Even though he did it himself) "Arthur-san," Kiku finally said to the man, "do you maybe a cell phone in your pocket?"

Arthur looked at him con fused. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a red and blue LG cell phone. "Is this what you mean," he asked.

Kiku walked to him and took it. "Yes, that's right." He opened the phone and turned it on. Alfred walked over to Kiku to see what he was doing. The screen came up blank, with one number on it under contacts.

**555-547-5263**

"Maybe we should call the number, and see who answers," Alfred suggested.

Kiku thought for a bit. "That might actually work, Alfred-san."

Alfred smiled big and looked over to Arthur. He had retreated to a chair and was staring at him and Kiku. Alfred quickly turned and took the phone. He pressed call and waited for it to start ringing. After one ring weird noises came through phone. It sounded like low screaming and then it got louder. There was someone singing slowly in weird words. Alfred freaked out and dropped the phone. "Alfred-san, what's wrong," Kiku said concerned.

Arthur stayed silent, but a look of concern crossed his face as well. Alfred slowly looked at Kiku. "There were….scary noises….I am not calling that again!"

Kiku picked up the phone. "That is strange," he said thinking, "but I don't think you'll need to call the number again."

Kiku then proceeded to go into his backpack looking for something. Alfred stood where he was, still a little shaken by the phone call. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He turned and saw Arthur behind him, the look of concern still there. "Hey, are you going to be alright," he asked.

Alfred could only smile right back. "Don't worry! A hero never stays scared for long," he said. "_Hmph! You know, if Arthur is like this all the time, I might like him…_," he began to think. That's when out of the corner of his eye he saw something small moving towards him and Arthur. He nearly jumped through the ceiling. "Kiku, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Kiku picked said thing up. It looked like a little humanoid robot, with longish blond hair and big eyes. Said eyes were drooped a little making the robot look like it was just waking up. It wore a white shirt, with a frilly red vest, and black pants. It was so small that it was about the size of Alfred's foot. Arthur backed off a bit, almost as freaked out as Alfred. Kiku just smiled. "This is one of my latest projects. I've been working on him for a while now, and now I have one of two in the world. It's faster than a computer and I think he can help in this situation. I call him," Kiku cleared his throat, "the Fully Equipped Learning Intelligence with Kanji Software!"

Alfred and Arthur just looked at each other, then at Kiku. "The what?" they asked at the same time.

Kiku chuckled, "Or just Feliks for short."

Feliks then started to twitch a bit. "So, like, what's the like problem," it said.

Alfred ran to Kiku. "It talks? With a valley girl accent? That's….so totally awesome Kiku!"

Arthur stared at the pair. "_He was just…what did he call it…scared a minute ago. He's such a…something?_" Arthur said, racking his brain for the right word.

Kiku brought Feliks over to the cell phone. "Feliks, can you use the number and see if you can find the address?"

Feliks looked up at Kiku. "Like, totally can do that Master."

"Wow, it can do that and it calls you master?" Alfred said with delight, "what else can it do?"

Kiku smiled. "Well…"

But before he could continue, Feliks spoke. "The number, like, doesn't have an address"

Kiku suddenly looked confused. "That is very strange."

"What is it," Alfred asked.

As Kiku started to explain the problem, Arthur went over to Feliks. The little robot looked up at him with a big smile on his face. "Hey you, like, stop staring at me like I'm an idiot or something," Feliks said.

Arthur flinched. "_That's the word I'm looking for_," he thought as he, very slowly, he picked the robot up.

What happened next shocked everyone. Feliks started to babble like crazy, and then he stopped moving completely. There was complete silence in the room, and then…

"AHHHH! MY FELIKS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Arthur backed into the wall, surprised. Alfred reached to grab Kiku, but was too slow. Kiku charged towards Arthur and snatched Feliks from his hands. "ALL MY FILES! ALL MY FILES! MY 2-D! MY ROBOT! IT'S ALL GONE!"

Arthur looked scared out of his mind. "I'm…I'm sorry! I only picked him up!"

Alfred could only try to calm Kiku. It only took things like this to make Kiku upset, and Kiku hardly ever got upset. What made it worse was that Arthur looked like he would pass out again, and Alfred didn't think he could handle that. How could this get worse? Then, just on cue, the door bust open. "Don't worry, Big brother is here," Wang Yao shouted.

Yep, it got worse.

* * *

Alfred walked down the stairs of the apartment building, Arthur close behind. "_What a disaster_," Alfred thought sighing. He was lucky Yao was able to calm Kiku down a bit. Quickly, he wrote a name and some directions.

"_**This is the place where Kiku goes when his inventions break,**_" Yao had said, "_**Kiku is in no condition to go, so you have to since it's mainly your fault**_."

"_**How is it MY fault? I didn't break him!**_"

"_**Well somehow your friend did, so you are also responsible! This guy will fix the robot without pay if you tell him you know Kiku. Now go and don't come back until it's fixed!**_

Alfred sighed. He was going to still be paying something, he knew it! He turned to looked at Arthur, who had decided to tag along, which was understandable. They walked out the front door in silence until Arthur suddenly spoke. "So…your name is Alfred, right?"

Alfred was surprise and then nearly hit himself on the head. _"Shit! I haven't even introduced myself yet!_" "Yep," he said smiling brightly, "Alfred F. Jones at your service! My friends call me Alfred or Al or the Hero, so you could call me any of those!"

Arthur stayed silent. Al almost said something else when they heard, "Alfred, who is that with you?"

Alfred looked up see his brother and Matthew coming towards them. "Hey Matt," Alfred said waving, "um, this is Arthur! Arthur, this is my bro Matt! He lives the floor below me! Um, sorry Matt, I would really explain the story but I don't have time!"

Arthur looked from Alfred to Matt. "_Their…almost identical_" Arthur thought. He looked at Matt again and said with a bow, "I am pleased to meet you."

Matt smiled and said, "It's nice to…meet you…for the first time…too. Ah, but you don't have to bow to me! And you call me Matthew as well."

Arthur looked at him confused, but Alfred just waved it off. "Well, I'll see you later, Matt," he said pushing Arthur down the street.

"Hey, don't push, you idiot," Arthur said in a huff.

Alfred looked a little offended. "Hey, don't you start calling me that too."

Arthur looked at him surprised, and then smirked. "Well, I can't help it. You are one…Alfred."

Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled. "Hm, the way Arthur says my name makes it sound even more awesome. I wonder why…." He shook the thought out and then looked down on the paper Yao had given him. "Now, let's see if we can find this Berwald Oxenstierna."

**That's it for now! Next chapter are new characters. R/R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! It's Monday, meaning it's time for Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Chobits belongs to Clamp**

Alfred and Arthur walked down the street. Occasionally, they would mutter a few words to each other, but not much was said. Alfred started to laugh awkwardly. "_This is not going well_," he thought, "_Usually striking a conversation isn't a problem for me, but for some reason, I'm afraid to say something to offend him again…_"

"What are you laughing about, idiot," Arthur said with a huff.

Alfred looked at him and frowned. "Nothing!" "_And the fact that whenever I say anything, he just insults me! You know what? I don't care anymore!_" "Except maybe those caterpillars on your head! Oh wait, those are your eyebrows!"

Arthur jumped back shocked. This was the first time Alfred had intentionally insulted him. Not that that was going to get to him. "Why you little…"

Alfred then suddenly put his hand on Arthur's mouth. "Mmmf," was all Arthur was able to get out. "Do you think this is the place," Alfred said finally taking his hand off of Arthur's mouth to point at an address on a door.

Arthur breathed for a minute then took the piece of paper with directions. He looked down on the paper, then up at the address. "Well, this does seem to be the right address, at least you didn't get us lo…" Arthur stopped mid sentence when he looked up at Alfred's face. "Hey, Alfred, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

Alfred just stood back, mouth opened in shocked and pointed ahead. Arthur looked in his direction. The address they had found was the one for a giant mansion! They were currently standing outside the gate to the yard. Alfred just stared, once again speechless, then frowned. "Well, that's a nice way to rub your money in someone's face." Then Alfred pressed the doorbell, and a voice came out.

"Yes, this is the Oxenstierna residence. May I ask your business?

Alfred was once again speechless. (_Does that happen often_, Arthur thought) "Um, yeah, this is Alfred Jones. I'm here to get some repairs by Berwald.

"Oh yes, Mr. Honda said you were coming. Please come in."

Alfred was sure he heard barking before the voice left. Then the doors opened by themselves and the two walked in. A single man stood behind them. Alfred and Arthur just stared at the man, and then Alfred spoke, "Um, hi, are you Berwald? I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is Arthur and we…"

The man walked up to the pair, both who just noticed that he was chewing and there was bowel in his hand. Silently, he rose to bowel to both of them and said, "He'll be here in a moment. Would you like some licorice?"

"Um, no thanks," Alfred said a big smile, "Arthur?" Arthur just shook his head no.

The man, however, kept moving towards them, saying, "Licorice? Licorice? Licorice?"

Alfred started to get really freaked out. "I already said I didn't want any!"

"Ice, th't's enough!"

The man stopped and quietly walked away. Alfred stood, puzzled and slightly shaken and looked up at the source of the voice. It was of someone standing on a very long staircase. "! S'rry about him. He does th't to everyone."

Alfred screeched. "It's a demon! OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP!"

He then proceeded to hide behind Arthur. Arthur sighed. He admitted, the man had a scary face, but it wasn't as scary as Alfred made him seem to be. "It's a man, you scaredy cat!

Alfred jumped up from behind him. "I'm…not scared…. heroes don't get scared. I was just surprised, that's all," Alfred said with a laugh. Arthur mentally reminded himself to hit Alfred later. "So," Alfred continued, "are you Berwald?

The man walked closer. "Hn," he mumbled.

Alfred did a nervous laugh. "_Crap, I can't understand his accent! Wait, I can do this!_" "That's…you…then, that's good," Alfred said with laugh.

Arthur started to believe Alfred was really an idiot. "He already said that's me, you idiot," Arthur said.

"You can understand him," Alfred whispered.

"Well, of course I can, only you can't!"

Alfred frowned, and then laughed it off. "Oh that's right. Kiku wanted me to have you fix this."

Alfred then pulled small Feliks out of the bag he was carrying. Berwald took the robot and looked at it. "Alr'ght, follow me." He then started to walk away.

Alfred starred after him. "Did he say follow him?" Arthur nodded and Alfred mentally cheered. "_Knew I could do it!_" He then proceeded to follow Berwald, Arthur close behind.

The group ended up in a little study. Berwald went over and sat at his desk, while Alfred and Arthur sat on the couch. There was a silence in the room as Berwald looked over Feliks. "So, h'w did he break?" Berwald.

Alfred pointed at Arthur. "Fuzzybrows broke it." Arthur whacked Alfred on his head. "Ow, what the hell was that for."

Arthur glared at him. "One; that was for earlier. Two, don't call me Fuzzybrows! And three, you make it sound like I did it on purpose! All I did was pick him up, and he stopped working."

"I'm not surprised, you're already weird enough, Mister Glowing Person."

"Wait," Berwald said suddenly, "are you saying th't th's Fuzzybrows gl'ws and it broke wh'n he picked it up?"

Arthur frowned at Berwald. "I have a name! It's Arthur!"

"Hah," Alfred shouted.

"Shut up. And, yes, Feliks broke when I picked him up.

"And he was glowing when I first found him," Alfred added.

Berwald stayed silent for a minute. Then he closed his eyes and grabbed Feliks. When he opened them, he said, "There's something strange about th's. B't I c'n't figure out wh't…"

"Maybe I could help with this situation, Mr. Berwald."

Everyone in the room turned toward the door. Standing there was young man with pale golden hair. He was wearing a bright blue shirt and black khaki pants. In his arms was a small white dog. Alfred stood up. "Oh, you're voice I heard outside. I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

The man smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones. My name is Tino."

Alfred smile back. "Call me Alfred! So, are you Berwald's little brother or something?"

Tino stayed smiling. "No, actually I'm…"

"My wife."

Everyone stared at Berwald. Tino cleared his throat and with a small laugh, "I'm not his wife, I'm his assistant. I specialize in anything strange happening in technology that could be related to magic, alchemy, curses and such."

Alfred was impressed. Tino went over to Arthur and held out his hand. Berwald stood up. "Wait, Tino…"

"Mr. Berwald, I think that this is a good idea to figure out what is wrong with Mr. Honda's toy. If what Mr. Alfred said about Mr. Arthur is true, there could be endless possibilities." Berwald was about to protest, but kept silent. Tino smiled and turned back to Arthur. "Mr. Arthur, if I may, I'd like to hold your hand for a minute."

Arthur looked at him with a confused face, and carefully obliged. The two of them stayed there for a minute in silence. Berwald and Alfred carefully watched the two. Suddenly, the room started to shake. Tino got a pained look on his face, while Arthur's face remained perfectly calm. Berwald immediately ran over to Tino. "Tino, that's enough!" Tino let go of Arthur's hand and fell to the ground. Berwald helped pick him up. "Tino, are you alr'ght?'

Tino looked up. "Don't worry, Mr. Berwald, I'll be alright."

Alfred went to Arthur. "Hey Arthur, are you alright too?"

Arthur looked confused, since he was fine, but nodded. "I'm quite alright, though I don't know what I did."

Tino looked at the two of them. "Mr. Arthur has some kind of…power… that I have never seen before….it was too strong for me."

Alfred stared at Arthur. "_Arthur has some kind of power too! This is so cool, and kind of creepy!_"

After a hour of Alfred explaining Arthur's predicament, Berwald and Tino showed them to the door. "Th's should keep Feliks running f'r a m'nth." Berwald said, inserting something inside the robot.

Suddenly, Feliks came to life. "So, like, what did I miss," he said.

Alfred sighed with relief. "We won't charge you anything," Tino said, "Just tell Mr. Honda that he'll have to come here once a month to get Feliks recharged."

Alfred sighed with defeat. "_I knew I was going to have to pay something_."

"Also," Berwald continued, "may I have your phone number? I'd like to do more experiments with Arthur."

Arthur gulped, but Alfred said, "Of course! Maybe," he said turning to Arthur, "if we find out what your power is, I might be able to help you get your memories back!"

Arthur looked at Alfred. "My memories," he said touched.

Alfred smiled and continued, "Okay, my number is 555-263-4376. Let me get yours too." Alfred pulled out his phone and screamed. "CRAP, I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Alfred took Feliks. "You, can you find your way home?"

Feliks smiled. "Like, yeah, Master's Loud Friend. I can find my way back."

Alfred nodded and gave the robot to Arthur. "Use Feliks and go back home."

"What do you mean 'back home'? It's not my home and why can't you take me! I can't go back there alone, you idiot," Arthur yelled.

Alfred grinned and patted Arthur on his head. "Sorry Artie, but if I don't get to work now, my boss will murder me. Plus Feliks knows the way! And also," he continued, smiling warmly, "even though you may not like me much, I'm not gonna abandon you until you get your memories back. So until then, you're living with me."

"…Alfred…why…"

Alfred smiled then looked at his cell phone. "Crap, gotta go! Thanks for everything, Berwald, Tino! See you at home Arthur! " And with that, he ran out the door. "I'd better run faster, or else Ludwig might stab me, if he hasn't gotten Feliciano yet."

Berwald stared after him, thinking, "_He looks…very familiar…_"

**And that's it for now. R/R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter! Now, for the city, I've changed my mind again. You can just imagine it any school on the East coast of the U.S. : D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Chobits belongs to Clamp**

Arthur stood in the doorway of Berwald's house. He watched Alfred run down the street, his face consisting of shock, embarrassment, and confusion. Once Alfred was out of sight, a blush slowly crept over his face. Putting a hand on his cheek, he thought, "_Why is my face so hot? This feels…really weird! And it's scaring me a little."_ He then remembered where he was. Laughing awkwardly, he turned to Tino and Berwald. "Um, I think I'm going to…go home now," he said looking down at the robot in his arms.

Feliks smiled a big smile and Berwald simply nodded before leaving the room. Arthur walked out the door, but before he could walk any further someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned to see Tino. "Mr. Arthur, before you leave," he whispered in Arthur's ear, "I have some advice for you with how to deal with Mr. Alfred. I know we have just met, but please hear me out." Arthur stayed still and silent. Tino continued, "Not matter nice he is to you…no matter how much time he spends with you, how much he helps you or protects you," he paused, and then, "whatever you do, don't fall in love with him!"

Arthur backed up a bit after hearing this. "What," he asked puzzled.

Tino smiled sadly. "Unless…you want to cry."

With that, Tino turned and went back in the house, closing the door. Arthur just turned and started walking again. "_What does he mean "fall in love? What does that mean?"_

"Fuzzybrows, like, you're going the wrong way."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "Okay, one, that's what you're here for! And two, for the rest of the way, just say directions unless you want to be broken again."

* * *

"FELCICIANOOOOOOO"

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. He was able to sneak into his job; a restaurant called Cool Breezing, and not get caught by his crazy boss, Ludwig. He watched as the German chased the poor Feliciano, who had spilt soup on the counter (the whole pot) around the kitchen. "_Good think he's busy with Feliciano! Man, he needs to cool down some! And now with the hero to make his silent Dynamic entry!_"

Alfred tiptoed to the back to change. As soon as he got in the room, he was pulled down by his jacket. Landing on the floor with a thud, he winced and then glanced up. "Well, well, well. Someone is a little later than usual," said a girl with long, brown pigtails, tied back in big red ribbons, wearing the restaurant's uniform.

Alfred laughed lightly. "It's so nice to…see you again, Seychelles. And this time, I have really good excuse that's not a lie!"

Seychelles, realizing her position, literally kicked Alfred back to standing. "Stop looking up my skirt, you pervert!" she said jokingly.

Alfred did a nervous laugh, "I'm not a pervert, and don't say that so loud."

Seychelles waved it off. "Ludwig is yelling so loudly at Feliciano so no one will hear a thing." She then proceeded to sit. "So, what's your excuse this time?"

Alfred started to talk while putting his uniform jacket on, "So yeah, I was at a friend, Berwald's house, because Kiku, you know Kiku right? Anyway, somehow Arthur broke Feliks and I had to go to Berwald to get him fixed, even though it was Arthur's fault! Then Berwald's wife or something Tino tried to experiment on Arthur but almost got hurt, and…"

"Hold on Alfred," Seychelles said putting her hands in the air, "Once again, you're talking too fast! Start from the beginning, and try to be specific, since I know that's hard for you. All I got was that Kiku told you to take someone named Feliks to a guy named Berwald and his wife Tino. And who in the world is Arthur."

After Alfred finished putting his uniform on, he sat down and explained the whole story to Seychelles, starting from when he found Arthur to the present time. "_How many times have I told it now?_" Alfred thought.

Seychelles sat staring for one second before a sly smile spread across her face. "So," she began, "what you're saying is that you found a cute magical boy in the alley one night, and now he's living with you?"

Alfred beamed. "Yes," and then, "…I mean no! I mean I did find him, but he's not…cute or anything like that! He has enormous eyebrows, and a bad attitude…and eyes as green as emeralds…I mean! You know…"

Seychelles just sat back and laughed. "If he's not cute, why are you blushing?"

Alfred frowned. "Cause…well…"

Seychelles laughed more. "Looks like someone has a little crush. However," she suddenly said seriously. Alfred stopped stuttering. "Don't let that crush grow into stronger feelings, unless you're sure he feels the same. I don't want you to get hurt."

Alfred was shocked. He had never seen Seychelles so serious before. He sighed and said, "Don't worry. Like I said, I don't like him like that, and I probably never will. I'm only doing my heroic duty of helping him find his memories. After that, I'll send him home." Alfred said it with a smile, but part of him told him that something about what he said was completely off. Before he could figure that out, the door burst open.

"Well, Mr. Jones, nice to see that you have joined us. Now, if you two are done, GET BACK TO WORK!" Ludwig yelled.

Alfred stood. "You know, sir, there's a reason this place is called Cool Breezing…"

"NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED"

Alfred and Seychelles went straight to work.

* * *

Arthur walked up to the apartment building panting. Feliks didn't stay quiet at all the entire whole trip, and only said the directions when Arthur turned the wrong way. "_This has been…a very tiring day_," he said walking to the door. Coming inside, he was about to go up the stairs when he saw Matt walking out of his room. "Oh, Matthew," Arthur said suddenly.

Matt flinched and looked at Arthur. "Oh Arthur, you're here! Where's Al? I didn't think he'd let you come back alone?"

"I think he was late for work or…Matthew, are you all right?"

Matt stopped shaking, though he still looked nervous. "No, I'm okay. It's just…you're the first person in a while who didn't confuse me for my brother…not that you would … I mean, that just makes me happy! Um, I have errands to run! Don't let Al do anything!" And with that, Matt ran away.

Arthur sighed. "_Those brothers are always in a hurry…?_" He then went to the room.

* * *

Alfred yawned big as he approached his door. Today had been a tiring day. "_Why do I get the feeling my only friends are Kiku and Seychelles? Although, maybe if I work at it…maybe I can make Arthur my friend too!" _Alfred opened the door to see Arthur at the table, drinking what looked like water. "Hey, Arthur, I'm home," Alfred said with a smile.

Arthur looked up and did a small smile back. "Yes…welcome home."

Alfred sat down next to him. "Looks like you know manners," he said with a grin.

Arthur smirked. "More than you, apparently."

Alfred laughed and said, "And I didn't think you'd remember what that meant."

Arthur's smirk got bigger. "Well, that's what happens when you spend an afternoon with the robot from hell."

Alfred laughed again. "Just don't Kiku that, or he'll jump you again."

The two then sat in silence. Eventually, Alfred stretched and went over to the couch to relax. Arthur put his cup down and followed, sitting next to him. Clenching his fists, Arthur breathed in and said, "Alfred can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it," Alfred said looking at him.

Arthur gulped and blushed deep red. "What does…falling in love…mean?

Alfred nearly flipped over the back of the couch. "Why did you ask something like…that?"

Arthur blushed harder. "Well Tino said something about it when you left and…oh, it doesn't matter! Just answer the damn question!"

"Well, if you're going to be rude," Alfred frowned, and then looked down with a slight blush on his face, "Truthfully, I don't really know. I mean, I heard it's like a warm feeling that you can only feel with one and only one person, and that it's different for all people, but that's all I know," Alfred looked at Arthur with a apologetic smile on his face, "I've never been in love, so I can't say."

Arthur thought about it and stood up. "I'm going to sleep," he said going to the bed.

"That's my bed," Alfred said. Arthur ignored him and lay down. Alfred frowned and went to get in PJ's. "Oh, but Arthur!"

"Hm?" Arthur hummed.

"If I ever fall in love someday, I'll tell you what it's like. Or who knows, maybe you'll find out on your own!"

Arthur sighed and said, "We'll see. Good night Alfred."

"Good night Arthur!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Chobits belongs to Clamp**

_April_

Alfred yawned big falling on the couch. Balancing school and work seemed to be getting harder as time went on. He wasn't able to convince Ludwig to give him a raise, which was making his present situation harder. It was difficult just to feed himself, but feeding and clothing Arthur seemed to make his money go down the drain. However, it wasn't as if he would be leaving soon. Working alongside Berwald and Tino, Alfred tried to help Arthur regain his memories. At least once a week, Alfred would take Arthur to the house for 'tests' that Tino did. Then, the last week of the month, Alfred got called from Berwald who had a change of plans.

"_**You d'n't need to br'ng Arthur here anymore,**_" he had said, "_**Fr'm wh't Tino w's able to g't, I c'n use it to look on the internet and do research th't w'y."**_

Alfred stared up at the ceiling. He was glad that he didn't have to go once a week anymore, but it was sort of exciting seeing Tino show some of his skills. Also, the whole mystery with Arthur's powers and memories was like a big adventure to him. He wanted to solve it quickly, at the same time wanting it to be extended. He knew that as soon as Arthur remembered where he was from and everything else, he would want to leave. Alfred sighed. "_No matter how he's eating the little money I have, Arthur is good company. Even if he's rude and we argue a lot, he does feel the void of loneliness,"_ Alfred face palmed, "_Wow that sounded sappy! I need to stop watching romantic comedies and back to action! But stupid Arthur…_" Alfred then turned over and looked at the table. Arthur was sitting there, doing something on Alfred's laptop. Alfred slowly got up and walked over. "Whatcha looking at Artie," Alfred asked sitting down in another chair.

Arthur looked up and said plainly, "None of your bloody business."

Alfred frowned, and then looked at the laptop screen. "McDonalds? CVS? Why are you looking at different stores? Don't tell me," Alfred started snickering, "you're planning on getting job?" Arthur started stuttering, then closed the laptop and looked away. Alfred stopped snickering. "Oh god, you're serious?"

Arthur's face turned red. "Well, I know that you haven't been getting a lot of money recently. So I thought I'd get a job since I'm being a bur…d…Don't think I'm doing this for you! It'll be no good if I don't eat…and…and…"

Alfred got a huge smile on his face, his eyes showing how touched he was. "Oh, Arthur," he said turning Arthur around, "you are such a tsundere."

Arthur hit his arm hard, making Alfred wince, "I am not! Don't think I don't know what it means! I asked Kiku!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get so mad…"

"I have every right to be angry, you bastard!"

Alfred just laughed. "_I guess with the tests, TV, books, and a movie, Arthur's starting to realize his emotions again._" Alfred then put both hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Look Arthur, I appreciate the idea. And yes, I know you're doing it for me, even if you think I'm an idiot, but I'm doing fine now." He flashed a big grin, and then said, "Besides, I'd be worrying like crazy if you worked at one of those places."

Arthur's face got redder. "You…would," he asked looking confused.

Alfred's face started to turn red as well. "I mean…there are…I mean… I'm going to bed now. I have class in the morning." Alfred retreated to his bed, Arthur going to the one Matt had lent them (_How did Matt afford this, _Alfred thought) "However," Alfred said as he lay down, "If you worked at McDonald's, I could get free burgers."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and go to sleep, you idiot."

While Alfred slept soundly that night, Arthur kept squirming. He was having an odd dream. First he was in a meadow, where there were many kinds of flowers, all different kinds of colors, and a clear blue sky. The sky, for some reason, reminded him of Alfred's eyes.

"Arthur!"

He turned to the sound of his name. There was no one there. He then felt a presence of someone behind him. He turned again and saw Alfred. Alfred smiled and then started to walk away. Arthur ran after him "Wait, Alfred, where are you going? Alfred!" But Alfred didn't stop. He kept going until he disappeared. Arthur stopped yelling and stood where he was, a sad look spreading on his face.

"**So, this is what has become of you, England**."

Arthur turned suddenly to see a man before him. He had pale, blond hair, with a small curl sticking out, and his face was somewhat cold. Arthur backed up. "Who…who are you? Damn it, I need to wake up, I know this is a dream!"

The man walked toward him as the background changed. The meadow changed, and there was nothing but complete darkness. The man came right to Arthur and gave him a small, sad smile. "_**So you really don't remember me, huh, England?**_"

"Why…do you keep calling me England? Isn't that…a country?"

The man smiled more. "**That's right, you don't remember. You go by your real name, Arthur, again. And this is a dream, but I am very real**." Arthur looked slightly scared. "**So, you are living with Alfred**_**.**_" Arthur simply nodded. The man's smile faded, "**He seems like a nice man, a ditz, but nice. Just like**_** …**_" the man grew sad and then said, "_**I must be going.**_"

He turned to leave but Arthur stopped him. "Wait, what do you mean you're 'real'? Who the hell are you?"

The man turned and started to fade. "_**My name is Norway and I am very much like you. I'll be sure to watch over you, Arthur, and help you remember. Even though it may be better not to remember. That is what Master Matthew always believed. But maybe if you do, then Alfred…**_"

Arthur awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "What a weird dream," he said. He turned on his side to see Alfred's bed empty. He sat up and looked around. "He must have left for class." Arthur then slowly got out of bed and put on the new clothes Alfred had bought for him. "Who are you Norway? Master…Matthew…"

* * *

Alfred stayed slightly tuned in to what his teacher was saying. It wasn't that he didn't like Greek Mythology, since the subject was interesting, or their teacher, Professor Heracles, but he had a lot his mind. He started to play with his pencil when he felt something biting him. He looked to see a cat biting his leg. He yelped and jumped out his seat. Heracles sighed. "Now that that's done, will you please pay attention Mr. Jones?"

Alfred sheepishly smiled and sat down. "Yeah, sir." He then muttered. "Stupid teacher and his stupid cats! He zones out more than I do, right Kiku?"

He looked at Kiku, who hadn't responded yet. Kiku then responded, "Is that so? I don't think they're stupid at all. I find them quite loveable."

Alfred stared at Kiku. He knew Kiku liked cats, but he looked too serious about this. Plus he was staring at the teacher intently. "Um, okay, are you alright" Alfred said.

Kiku looked at him, "Um, yes, I am fine. I just have a little cold, so I am a little hazy."

"What's a cold?"

"…I'll tell you later."

Later on, after class, Kiku and Alfred sat down on a bench outside the building. "I couldn't help but notice that something is wrong, Alfred-san," Kiku said.

"_That's Kiku, always observant even when there's something wrong with him." _

"Is something wrong with Arthur-san?"

Alfred sighed and said, "Well, kind of. You see, I haven't been doing well with money from work, and somehow Arthur realized this and wants to get a job…"

"And you're worried about him being alone with strangers?"

Alfred blushed. "_Damn Kiku for being observant!_"

Kiku smiled and said, "Well, I would suggest him working with you, but he might be killed by Ludwig-san" Kiku thought for a second, then, "how about you friend who owns that French pastry shop?"

Alfred cringed "I…hadn't thought about that. But I'm not sure if I want Arthur working for a…guy like that."

"You trust him, do you not?"

"Well, to an extent, but," then Alfred's face lit up, "You know, that is a good idea Kiku!" Alfred then started to head to his next class, while Kiku turned the other way. "Huh? Kiku, isn't your next class this way?"

Kiku smiled and did a small bow. "I actually forgot something in Mythology. So I will excuse myself."

Alfred shrugged and left.

* * *

"Arthur I'm home and I've got a surprise for you …" Alfred stopped dead in his tracks. He smelled burnt food from outside and decided to ignore it until he saw the scene before him.. He saw Arthur, with a sad look on his face looking away, with Elizaveta and her husband, Roderich, next to him. "What in the world happened now?"

Elizaveta smiled, looking apologetic, "Sorry Alfred, I was trying to help Arthur cook, since he wanted to make you din …"

"I am sorry for this mess," Roderich said standing up, "but we will be leaving now."

Elizaveta sighed, patted Arthur on the shoulder and left the room. Alfred closed the door and locked it, then turned to Arthur. He was backing up, looking like he wanted to cry. "Look, Arthur"

"Oh, go ahead and laugh!" Arthur nearly shouted, "I know you want to!"

Alfred went over to Arthur and turned his face towards him. "I won't laugh…much. I'll admit, I could smell burnt whatever it was supposed to be outside," Arthur whimpered, "But it's the thought that counts, so thanks. And besides," he puffed his chest out, "it's unherioc to give up so easily."

Arthur chuckled lightly and went to the counter to clean up. "_I'm no hero though._," he thought.

Then, suddenly, Alfred jumped in front of him. "That's right; I have a surprise for you!"

Arthur blinked. "It's not going to be that movie about vampires again is it?"

Alfred laughed. "Nope, but I should get that again! It was so awesome! Look," Alfred said pulling out a piece of paper.

Arthur looked at it. "Pierre's," he asked looking confused.

Alfred smiled and said, "It's a bakery my friend Francis owns. I talked to him, and he's looking for some extra help. He would be very happy if you worked for him."

Arthur looked straight at Alfred, looking very shocked. "You…you got me a job…but I thought"

"Well, I trust Francis, sort of, so I don't mind you working for him."

Arthur continued to stare and then gave Alfred the biggest and happiest smile he had ever had since the day they met. "Alfred," he said touched.

Slowly, he proceeded to lay his head on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred blushed. "Ar…Arthur?"

Arthur's face went red as well. "Thank…thank you."

Alfred smiled big and slowly wrapped his arms around Arthur. "No problem, Arthur"

They stood like that for moment until Arthur said, "What we're doing right now, what is it called?"

Alfred flinched a little and said, "It's called hugging. I do it with…people I'm close to. I can stop if you want…"

"No," Arthur said moving closer, "I…like it." "_He feels…so warm_," he thought closing his eyes.

Alfred did a small smile and closed his eyes as well. "Yeah, I like it too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad to have so many readers.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Chobits belongs to Clamp**

"Arthur, are you ready," Alfred screamed to the bathroom door. Today was Arthur's first day of work, and Arthur strictly told him not to let him be late. (Even though that might not matter to Francis) Arthur stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a brown suit Matt gave him. (_Where is all this money coming from_ Alfred kept thinking?) Alfred looked at him from top to bottom, and gave a big thumb up. "Why, Sir Arthur, you look almost as awesome as me!"

Arthur flushed and went to the door. "Whatever, let's just go," he said in huff.

Alfred laughed and followed him. He stayed near him but not too close. He still couldn't get over what he did the day before. "_For some reason, holding Arthur felt…different from everyone else,_" he thought, _"It felt…really right._"

He wanted to shake the thought out, but he couldn't. As they approached the door, he heard another door open. "Ah, Al, Arthur, are you going out."

Alfred turned toward his brother and smiled. "Yeah, I got a job for Arthur, so I'm taking him there."

Matt smiled as well. "That's good. Where is he working?"

"Some place called Pierre's," Arthur said. Matt shuddered. "Is…is something wrong?"

"Don't worry Matt, I trust Francis not to do anything on threat of life," Alfred said laughing, leaving Arthur a little scared. "Well, see you later."

Matt waved, but then said, "Oh wait, Arthur I have something for you." Arthur stopped and went back to Matt, much to Alfred's protest. Matt smiled, then handed him a watch. Arthur stared at it. "It has a GPS inside of it," Matt said, "All you have to do is hit the Go Home button and it will lead you home."

Arthur looked at Matt. "Thank you," he said with a soft smile.

"Great, now I don't have to pick you up," Alfred yelled, "now come on, I thought you didn't want to be late."

Arthur ignored him. "Matthew," Arthur whispered, "there's something I need to ask you" Matt nodded and Arthur continued. "A few nights ago, I had a weird dream where I met someone named Norway. He spoke of a Master Matthew, and I was wondering…"

Matt's breath hitched and he put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Yes…I know what you're talking about," Matt said with a serious face, "But, some things are better left forgotten."

Arthur flinched. "_That's what Norway said..."_

"Arthur," Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed, waved and left with Alfred. Matt smiled but then frowned. "I wonder…if his memories are returning," he said.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur walked to the pastry shop. They had little conversations, while Arthur tried to pry information about Francis, Alfred decided to, of all things, avoid the subject. Eventually, the two ended up in front the shop. It was pretty small, but the cakes in the windows looked almost drool worthy. Alfred opened the door, let Arthur in, and then went in himself. "Hey, Francis, you here," Alfred yelled.

The shop was completely empty. Then, from a back door came a man with wavy blond hair that went down his face. He had eyes almost as blue as Alfred's and a little hair on his chin. He smiled big when he saw his guests. "Ah, Alfred, so good to see you again. And I take it that this handsome young man is Arthur."

Arthur back up behind Alfred, suddenly starting to feel nervous. Alfred laughed. "Yep, this is Arthur," Alfred said pushing said man forward.

Arthur laughed nervously, and then said, "I…I'm pleased to meet you."

Francis smirked. "Well, you certainly look like you're ready for work."

Arthur started to back up again. "_I don't like this guy. He's looking at me like he wants to eat me…literally."_

He turned to talk to Alfred, but Al was already out the door. "Okay, everything's good! I'll see you at home Artie. Just follow the instructions Matt gave you!"

And with that, he was gone. Arthur turned to Francis. "_This…is going to be a long day_."

* * *

Alfred arrived home from work earlier than usual. He looked around his apartment, finding it empty. "Looks like I got home before Arthur!" He then proceeded to sit at the table and eat the brownies Seychelles had given him.

"_**You You seemed worried about something, so I made you thes,**_" she had said.

"_**Wow, are these really for me? Thanks Seychelles, this is better than getting lots of ice cream, well not quite, but close enough!"**_

"_**So, that cheered you up?"**_

"_**Yeah, I mean, I wasn't depressed, just worried about Arthur."**_

"_**Is he okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, but he just got a job. Even though he's working for my friend Francis at Pierre's, so it shouldn't be too…Seychelles, are you okay?"**_

"…"

"_**Seychelles?"**_

"_**I'm fine! Just…I hope that Arthur…and his boss…get along fine!"**_

"_**Well I hope so too …wait, Seychelles, come back!"**_

Alfred continued to eat the brownies. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Seychelles. Did she have something against bakeries? Nah, she had made brownies. Also, Alfred had thought about Kiku. He hadn't shown for class that day, and was not in his apartment. "_Professor Heracles was missing too_," Alfred thought. He sighed, and went over to the couch to watch TV. After about a half hour, he fell asleep.

* * *

While the front of the bakery was peaceful, the kitchen was a disaster. There was icing everywhere, with Arthur backed into a corner, holding a frying pan. Francis was in front of him, his jacket open and he was covered in icing. Arthur raised the frying pan. "Don't take one step toward me, you perverted bastard."

Francis pouted. "Well, that's no way to talk to your boss. You're not setting a good impression on a first day."

"Well, NEITHER ARE YOU," Arthur screamed.

Francis backed up. "Look, monsieur, don't yell so loud, you'll scare the costumers…"

"I'm surprised you have any! Do you always go to the people who work for you with icing spread on your chest, asking for a lick?"

Francis shrugged with a smirk. "Well, Monsieur Arthur, I've only had two workers before you. Right before you was our dear Alfred, and before him…" Francis then stopped, getting a pained look on his face. Arthur slowly lowered the frying pan. Francis then snapped out of it and said, "Well, ze customers are waiting! You can clean up the mess, if you expect pay."

Francis then went to the front. Arthur silently swore, "_Stupid bastard. Alfred's lucky I'm doing this, but oh is he going to pay_!"

* * *

Alfred awoke in the morning, the sun blinding his sight. He got up and yawned and looked at Arthur's bed, which was empty. "That's odd, did Arthur not come home?" He then caught sight of a note on the table next a piece of cake. Carefully, Alfred lifted it.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I got home last night and you were asleep, so I couldn't yell you at properly. How dare you make me for that perverted frog! Trust me; I will make you pay for this when I get home. Well, since you…I mean, we still need money, I will continue to work there. The cake is from…Francis. He wants to know what you think of it. I will see you tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur_

Alfred smiled and took a bite of the cake. "This tastes good…Arthur," he said with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

Arthur walked along the streets, using the GPS Matt gave him to find Pierre's. He thought back to the cake and note he had left Alfred. "_I wonder if that git is awake yet_." While walking, he passed a music store. He would of walked right past, when he heard certain lyrics.

_Raison d'être, I'll believe it always_

_A faint light is shining bright_

_On the real love that you could give_

_I'm looking for a certain reason_

_I've always been looking for that reason_

_Where could it have disappeared?_

_Where is my reason to live...?_

Arthur stood still as if in a trance. "_Raison…D'être_," he thought.

"**That's right**," Norway said in his mind, "**It's a French phrase Master Matthew taught us, long ago**_**.**_"

"_French? What does it mean in a proper language, preferably mine_?"

"**Reason to live. Reason to be. In a way, the reason for existence. Maybe that's what Alfred is to you**_**."**_

"_Reason to live. Alfred…my reason to live?"_

"**Perhaps.**"

Suddenly, a giant hand went over Arthur's mouth. His eyes went wide looking for the source, but then he slowly blacked out.

* * *

Alfred arrived home early again. "Wow, today was a good day," he said, "too bad I still can't find Kiku. And now to wait for…" He then saw that he had voice mail. He clicked the button, and listened.

"Alfred," said Francis' voice, "its Francis. Hi, I was wondering if Arthur was sick today. You never called and he never showed up for work. Call me back as soon as you can."

The message ended. Alfred was still for one second before he was out the door again.

**Drama! Next chapter it's start getting serious. R/R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Chobits belongs to Clamp**

Alfred ran as fast as he could through the campus. The minute he had heard Francis's message, he had immediately ran from his apartment. He knew that Arthur didn't like Francis, but he wouldn't just go off and leave. "_God damn it! Arthur, where are you,"_ Alfred thought running down the path towards Pierre's, "_? I swear to God if you got lost with GPS! Even I'm not that dumb …"_

"Alfred, are you okay," came a small voice.

Alfred stopped in front of the music store. He looked inside to see Vash's little sister, who worked there. "Li, you've been here for a while, right? Have you seen Arthur? He's disappeared," Alfred said panting.

Li looked around, and then walked up to him. "Actually, I have." Alfred's breath hitched. "I was here this early afternoon, helping out our newest worker, and I saw him, Arthur," she pointed to next to the window, "He was standing at that window as if in a trance. When I turned to talk to someone, I thought of saying hi to him, but when I turned back around, he was gone." Alfred listened carefully. "But," she continued, "When I went outside to see where he went, I found this. I don't know if this is his though." She then put something in Alfred's hand. Alfred saw with despair that it was Arthur's golden locket. Without a goodbye, Alfred dashed away, running as fast he could to get to Francis.

* * *

Arthur slowly opened his eyes. Through his blurred vision, he could make out a big room, covered in white. Finally waking up a bit and getting adjusted, he started to slowly sit up. "Al….Alfred," he said looking around, "Where…the bloody hell am I?"

"You're in the Braginski residence," said a voice below him. Arthur quickly turned his head, realizing that he was on a bed. Next to him was what looked like a toy, actually, it looked like what Feliks was, but with brown hair and big green eyes. "My name is Toris," it said, "and I'm looking after you until…Master Ivan returns."

Arthur stared at the little man…thing. "You're like Feliks," he mumbled. Toris looked at him confused, but then scared as Arthur's face went from shock to anger. "What do you mean "Braginski"! Who is Master Ivan? I could charge you all for kidnapping! I don't belong here, I belong back home! Why am I here?"

"Because you're special, yes?"

Arthur froze. Toris looked very frightened and looked at the door. Arthur followed his eyesight and saw a very tall man with a pale scarf around his neck. He was in a lab coat, and had a calm smile on his face. "My name is Ivan Braginski and I brought you here," he said, "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Glowing Arthur, and now you can become one in my collection, yes?"

Arthur felt a chill run through his bones, while Toris continued to shake.

* * *

"Alfred," yelled Francis as soon as he saw Alfred running towards him, "what's going on? I've never seen you so scared!"

Alfred stopped for a breath, and then looked at Francis with pain stricken eyes. "Arthur had never come home," Al said, "and look, one of my neighbors found his locket by the music store! You don't think…"

Francis looked at him, panic getting to him. "There's a good possibility that he was kidnapped."

Alfred freaked out more. Like Kiku, even though he was perverted, Francis knew how to analysis the situation and say it straight, even if it was the last thing Alfred wanted to hear. "Oh God, Francis, what do we do? Why would someone want to take Arthur? I mean, God, Francis, he could be hurt somewhere! I swear if someone tries to hurt him …"

"Alfred, calm down," Francis said patting his back, "We can figure this out. Let's try looking around, maybe he's really lost and dropped his locket. After yesterday, I wouldn't be sur …" He stopped when Alfred gave him a death glare. "Okay, not in the mood. Have you tried calling him?"

Alfred's shoulders slumped. "Damn it, I didn't think to call," he reached into his pockets, "or to bring a cell phone." Francis sighed and was about to say something when Alfred perked up. "Wait, I have an idea," he said running in the store. "Francis, use your phone to try calling Arthur, here's his number," he said quickly writing it on a piece of paper. He then grabbed the store phone and dialed a number, with Francis close behind."

"Hello, this is the Oxenstierna residence."

"Tino, this is Alfred! I need to talk to Berwald, it's an emergency!"

* * *

Arthur stared at the man named Ivan as he tied wires to him. As hard as he tried to protest, he wasn't as strong as the man. The little robot named Toris sat on the bed and watched. Arthur yelled, "What are you planning on doing with me? This can be considered sexual harassment, or worse, if that's what you're thinking…I'm warning you, don't do anything funny!"

Ivan looked at him, smiled big, and said in an innocent voice, "What will you do if I do…something?"

Arthur glared. "I'll report you to the police once I leave, and you'll be arrested!"

"Police don't scare me," Ivan said in a sing song voice.

Arthur glared harder. "Either Alfred or I will kill you," he said icily.

Ivan smiled bigger. "Death doesn't scare me. Besides, eventually everyone will become one with my collection, including this Alfred," he said, "But you're very special Arthur. You have gift that I saw on the internet, and I want to be to first to discover it." He then turned to leave. ". I'll be right back, and then we can start." He then vanished.

Arthur looked at the door, then down at his feet. Toris walked across the bed. "Sorry, I know this isn't the time…it won't be…too bad," Toris cringed, "but is Mr. Alfred you're brother, father, or family?"

Arthur didn't look up. "We're not…family."

"Oh. Is he a good friend…or a lover?"

Arthur flinched. "No, he's my…my." Arthur thought back to what Norway had said, his Raison D'être, reason to live. Thinking of that, he looked his situation. He struggled, but the wires were too strong. "_… Bloody hell! I don't want to be here! I was kidnapped of all things. And now this guy is going to do things to me that I don't want to imagine, and I can't break free and Alfred's…Alfred_." Slowly, tears started to fall out of Arthur's eyes. "Damn it Alfred, you're always saying how you're a hero! So where's the hero now when I actually need him?"

* * *

After explaining the situation to Berwald, both he and Tino agreed to try and locate Arthur through his cell phone. Francis tried calling the number, which led to many failed attempts. After Alfred hung up, Francis closed the store and they went out searching, asking store owners if they had seen him and sometimes having Francis call the house to see if he had arrived home. Eventually they arrived at a park where Francis suggested they take a break. That was the last thing from Alfred's mind. "We can't stop now," he yelled, "Arthur might be getting raped now. If I don't hurry…"

"Alfred!" Francis yelled, "Stop pulling the hero act! Sorry, I know you're worried about Arthur, but if you wipe yourself out, you'll never find him."

Alfred shut up immediately. "Sorry," he said in a soft voice, "but I'm not trying to pull the hero for once. I'm worried as hell! I have never been this worried about someone, except my mom when I was little and she broke her hand, but this is different. Arthur is different. I don't know why, but I want to protect him from harm, by any means necessary. I couldn't stand to see him hurt. I don't know…this may sound weird from me…but I…have come to …I mean…I want to be his hero and save him from any kind of danger, like this. That way, he'll always know that…I'm sorry," he said flushing, "I didn't mean to vent all that to you."

"Non, it's perfectly fine," Francis said with a smile, "I could already tell that you care for Young Arthur, and perhaps, more than you know." Alfred looked at him confused. "Besides, I know how feel," Francis said, his face getting solemn. Alfred leaned toward him as Francis went on. "You see, years ago, before I had met you, back when I was freshman, I was just starting to learn to bake. The classmate I was paired off with was a pretty girl named…Jeanne. She was amazing at foods, and we realized we had a lot in common. I would start to make her cakes and she let me watch her in fencing." Francis sighed. "A year later, we started dating. We almost did everything together, even though she would sometime hit me for flirting with other people. But, deep in my heart, I knew she loved me, and I loved her. I wanted to always see her and protect her."

At that Alfred clenched his fists against his pants. "Go on," he insisted.

Francis continued. "One day, before summer break, I told her that once I owned a bakery, I would marry her. She smiled and laughed and said to me,

'_**Then when I return from vacation I expect see you in a red suit and have big ring box with a ring inside and a rose on the out**_.'

I was so happy." Francis smiled softly, and then got sad. "The day she was supposed to return, I stood outside her door in a red suit, with a rose covered ring box. However…when the family returned, they were in tears, not smiles." Alfred got a pained look on his face. "It turned out that Jeanne…my rose petal…had swum too far out to sea and the current got her. The life guard tried, but they couldn't save her." Francis looked at Alfred. "I'm sorry, Al, I probably made you feel worse."

"No, Francis," Alfred said, "I'm glad you told it me. I'm…sorry for your loss, and it did help me feel, less panicked."

Francis chuckled a bit. Suddenly, they heard something moving. Alfred saw the shadow of person, who started to run away. Alfred started to chase after it. "What is it, wait, Alfred," Francis yelled after him.

"I don't know, but it might be the person who took Arthur," Alfred yelled back. He continued to chase the shadow person and finally caught their arm. Turning the person around, Alfred stared into the face of the teary eyed Seychelles. "Seychelles, what you doing out here alone at night, and are you okay?"

Seychelles tried to pull away grunting. Francis finally caught up to Alfred and stopped in his tracks. He stared at Seychelles, who started crying more when she saw him. "Seychelles," he tried to say but Seychelles finally broke out of Alfred's grip and ran off.

Alfred looked between the running girl and Francis. "Wait, do you two…know each other," he asked.

Francis didn't answer, instead grabbing Alfred's arm and pulling him. "That's enough stories for one night. Now let's go find Arthur," he said pulling him into the city again.

Alfred nodded and kept a good pace until he saw someone familiar ahead. "It's Kiku," Alfred said. He ran straight towards him. "Kiku, I need your he…"

Alfred stopped at the scene. What he had come upon amazed him. Standing with Kiku was the Greek Mythology professor, Heracles. And not only that, but it look like Heracles was crying, not to mention Alfred walked in them sharing a small kiss. Kiku turned away from the kiss and looked very shocked. "Al…Alfred-san! W...why are you…"

"Kiku…I should be asking you…" Alfred started to say angrily when Feliks came out of Kiku's bag. "Ring! Ring! Like a phone call."

"Put me through," Kiku said, shifting eye nervously between Heracles and Alfred.

"Hello, Kiku?"

"Yes, this is I. Good evening, Berwald-san."

"Are you w'th Alfred n'w? I c'n't seem to reach h's friends c'll phone."

Alfred quickly snatched Feliks out of Kiku's hands. "I'm here. What is it?"

The line changed to Tino. "Mr. Alfred, we believe we have found Mr. Arthur."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Kind of had a family emergency, so I couldn't post, but here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Chobits belongs to Clamp**

Arthur felt a shock and sudden pain go through his body. Ivan stood in front of him, with a big smile on his face. Toris sat on the bed with fear in his eyes. Arthur knew he had never felt this kind of pain before. Eventually, he let out a high pitch scream and he started to glow. Ivan smiled bigger. "Now, there's the power I had wanted to see," he said moving closer.

Arthur felt the pain slowly fade away, but he still felt weird. He could feel the power surging through him, but he didn't know where it came from. **"****Whatever you do**," Norway said in his mind, **"****Don't let him touch you in your most sensitive place. Remember this! I can try to help you but**…"

Arthur softly whimpered. "_What am I suppose to do then, Norway? From the look in his eyes, he has something planned like that. It scarier than Francis's!_"

"**Look deep inside you. You can find it! Arthur, I know you can! You can't wait for Alfred, even if…even though he might be**…"

"_He might be…"_

Arthur snapped back to reality when he felt Ivan's hands on his arm. He tried to struggle, but he was too weak.

* * *

Alfred, along with Francis, ran to the outskirts of the city. "_I didn't think the kidnapper lived so far off campus,_" Alfred thought recalling Berwald's message.

"_**We believe th't he is the possession of a m'n named Ivan. I have a b'd feeling about th's. He lives off the campus like us, on a street called Pipe Road. S'rry, I d'n't kn'w the address. Feliks c'n take you there."**_

Alfred looked to Francis who was holding the little robot. With some help, Kiku was able to program Feliks to tell directions only for the time being. Alfred frowned. "_I'm going to talk to that little man once I get back. He has a lot of explaining to do._"

"Alfred, look," Francis yelled.

Alfred stopped. He looked up at the street sign in front of him

Pipe Road

Alfred clutched his chest. "_Arthur,_" he thought running forward, "_I swear I'll save you. Now where are you?_"

* * *

Ivan let his hands roam different parts of Arthur's body. Arthur struggled weakly. "You really are special, Arthur," Ivan continued to say, "You'll be so perfect for my collection."

Arthur silently whispered, "Al…Alfred," and Ivan smiled bigger. "Your Alfred isn't here now, is he? So let's have lots of fun, yes?"

Arthur watched Ivan's hands as he listened to Norway's voice. "**Don't let him touch you there…only one…don't let…reason to...don't**." It was if his voice was slowly fading. Arthur continued to watch as Ivan's hands moved lower. "_The only one…don't let_…" Ivan let his hands move even more and slowly started to move a hand towards Arthur's crotch.

"NO!"

Suddenly, a surge of light emitted from Arthur. Ivan backed up clearly shocked, while Toris shielded his eyes. Arthur let the new found power he had found flow through him. Using barely an ounce of it, he dislocated the wires connected to him and wrapped them around Ivan. Ivan simply smiled, at the same time having fear in his eyes that Arthur could see. Slowly, Arthur floated down and walked toward the now bounded Ivan. "No one," Arthur said, "is allowed to touch me there except one person. And you," he said tightening the wires, "are not that person!" He then let out another surge of power, and the room was blinded with light.

* * *

Alfred and Francis ran down the road. There were not many houses on the street, but each one looked almost identical. Alfred looked at each with a confused and frustrated look on his face. "Damn it, they all look the same," he said.

"No, really Alfred," Francis replied sarcastically. Alfred glared at him and Francis cringed. "Okay, not time for that either." Suddenly, both were almost blinded by a light. They looked the source, luckily for them, the house two houses in front of them. "What…is that?" Francis asked.

Alfred froze. He looked at the light for a minute and then it clicked. "I would recognize that kind of glow anywhere," he yelled sprinting forward. Francis started to run with him, but started to grow tired from all the running before. He slowed down, while Alfred didn't. "Arthur…Arthur, I'm coming," Alfred kept panting.

Alfred approached the house and kicked down the door. He quickly looked around and saw the light coming from the upstairs. He ran up the stairs and towards the brightest room. Standing in the door way, after getting adjusted to the light, Alfred looked at the scene in front of him. He saw a very tall man lying unconscious on the ground, wrapped in wires. On a bed, he saw a little person, "_Maybe a robot like Feliks_," which looked unconscious or shut down as well. And then he saw Arthur, standing over the tall man, glowing brighter than he was when Alfred first found him. "Ar…Arthur," Alfred silently said.

Arthur turned toward the voice and saw who it was. He softly smiled. "Alfred," he said walking toward him, "That man…he tried to….touch me…"

Alfred's fury grew. "He what? That bastard! Arthur, are you okay? Did he…"

"I wouldn't bloody let him," Arthur said cutting Alfred off, "He's not allowed to touch me anywhere… especially…there," he said blushing. Arthur came straight to Alfred, their faces only five inches apart. "Only one person is allowed to do that."

"Arthur…what are you," Alfred said, backing up about an inch but not more. He didn't know what was going on. He was so happy to see Arthur was okay, but he was acting strange.

Arthur moved closer. "Only one…my someone just for me…my reason to live…and," he said his lips so close to Alfred that they could feel each other's breath, allowing his eyes to close, "that person is…"

Alfred felt his own eyes close. However, instead of lips, he felt the body slump and he opened his eyes to see that Arthur had passed out. "Arthur," he shouted, catching the man in his arms. Holding him there, he watched the glow slowly fade and the light disappear. "_Arthur_," Alfred continued to think.

Francis quickly burst into the room. "Alfred, something's wrong with this thing! It turned off…oh, never mind, it's back on…you found Arthur!'

Alfred looked up at Francis, looking stunned. "Yeah," then snapping back, "He passed out, Francis! I should take him home."

Alfred proceeded to carry Arthur and run out the room when Francis stopped him. "Think for once, Alfred. He's needs to go to the hospital. Here," he said throwing his phone at Alfred, "call 911 and don't mess up." Alfred carefully put Arthur down and dialed the number. Francis went over the Ivan. "I would call the police to report you," Francis sneered, "but it looks like you've gone through enough."

Ivan then started to regain consciousness. "Who are you… will you become one with…"

Francis took a pillow and put it on Ivan's face. "No, you're the only one I wouldn't." He then went to pick up Toris. "And to further the punishment, I'm taking this with us." Ivan sighed, and Francis slightly shivered.

Alfred talked quickly. "Hello, emergency room? Yes, I have an emergency, a…friend of mine passed out…I don't know, he was glowing…no, this isn't a prank call! Look please come! The address…Francis, find out the address!" Alfred watched Francis sigh and leave, and then turned to look at Arthur. "Arthur…just what the hell are you…and God I hope you'll be okay.

* * *

Far away from the small group, in a small house almost on the border, a young man perked up. "Hmm? Well, it looks like 'he' is starting to move. Now let's see long it takes until he confirms the someone just for him."

"Mmmm….what's going on?"

"Nothing, Romano. Just go back to sleep or no tomatoes in the morning."

"Hmph! Fine, bastard."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: **Sorry for the long wait everyone! Thank you again for the reviews and I shall try to update more often!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Chobits belongs to Clamp**

Alfred sat in the white chair next to the hospital bed, clutching Arthur's hand tightly. The ambulance had arrived at Ivan's house within 10 minutes of when Alfred had called. Francis had decided to stay behind with Ivan and Toris, so he could do more questioning. Alfred sighed watching the sleeping man next to him. "_The doctor said that he would be okay, that he only suffered a slight concussion, but…what happened wasn't normal,_" Alfred thought, squeezing Arthur's hand tighter, "_When I tried to explain, they looked at me like I was nuts! And…Arthur…when are you going wake up_?" Alfred looked at Arthur, who was sleeping. "Come on, Arthur, it's been hours. Please, wake up! I'm begging," he said his voice getting louder, "Arthur! Wake up! Ar…"

"Alfred-san, please, you're in the hospital."

Alfred turned to see Kiku standing behind him. Alfred rose a little but didn't stand up or let go of Arthur's hand. "Kiku…what are you doing here?"

Kiku walked over to him. "I was able to contact Francis-san through Feliks with another phone and he told me you were here." Kiku looked at Arthur. "How is he?"

Alfred looked back to Arthur. "They said he should be waking up soon, but it's been a few hours and he still hasn't." Alfred's head suddenly shot back to Kiku. "Wait a minute! Kiku, what the hell was going on with you and Professor Heracles! I didn't know you were into things like that! How long?"

Kiku blushed bright red and shushed him. "Please, Alfred-san, don't yell that." He then cleared his throat a little. "Well…it's a long story…"

Alfred slowly let go of Arthur's hand, and turned completely towards Kiku. "Don't worry, I'll listen this time," he said with a smile.

"Alfred-san," Kiku said with smile. He then continued, "Well, we have been seeing each other…for about six months now."

Alfred's jaw almost dropped to floor. "Six…months…Kiku, usually I would be awarding you with burgers for keeping a relationship for so long, but…KIKU, YOU'VE HAD AN AFFAIR WITH A TEACHER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF SCHOOL!"

"Alfred-san, please," Kiku begged, blushing brighter, looking to make sure the door was closed. Alfred breathed in and out. "And yes, that is what I said."

Alfred just looked at Kiku, and then started to pouted. "How could you…keep something like this from your best friend…I thought we were friends, Kiku?"

"We are, Alfred-san. If we weren't, I would not be here with you and Arthur-san. And truthfully, I have wanted to tell you about this. I felt wrong keeping something like this from, Alfred-san."

Alfred's pout lifted. "Oh, Kiku," he said, "but then why didn't you? I know I can be a little loud…"

"A little?

"But I can keep secrets when needed, so why?"

Kiku sighed. "Well, Heracles didn't want me to tell you."

Alfred stared at the Japanese man, mouth opened. "Heracles…did…WHAT'S WITH THE FAMILIARITYY? WHY DOESN'T HE GET A –SAN AT THE END? I THOUGHT WE WERE …"

"Alfred-san! You'll wake up Arthur-san!"

"What did you think I was doing before you got here?"

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, but please let me continue." Alfred got quiet. "Thank you. Well, you see, it was the week before Halloween." Kiku got a faraway look on his face, "I was coming back home from my last class of the day. That's when I saw him, Heracles, in the park. He was sitting on a bench, stroking one of his cats, with a melancholy look on his face. I thought he was stressed about his job, so I went on my way. Later that night, I was walking around the campus, mainly because Yao-san and Yong-san were fighting again. I passed the park. That's when I saw him there still, six hours later. I instantly knew that was not normal. I went up to him and asked him if he was okay. He told me…

"_**Oh, don't worry about me, Mr. Honda, I'm just having personal problems, that's all."**_

"I asked him if he wanted to talk about it, since I had time. He sighed, and made room for me. His cats seemed to like me instantly," Kiku said smiling, "He then told me that he gotten into a fight with his boyfriend. He then said that their relationship was a violent one, and that they always fought. I asked him why he didn't break up with him. He looked at me and smiled softly."

"_**I guess…I can't. In the end…I want to…but, I really can't care. No else will want me, after all."**_

"I couldn't believe he had said that, but I remained silent. Throughout the whole conversation, I could see that in his eyes, he wanted to let go and cry. I couldn't help but want him to cry, so in some way I could wipe his tears away. That's when I realized," Kiku looked at Alfred with a small smile, "I had fallen in love." Alfred simply nodded and urged him to go on. "Well, after a few weeks, I was finally able to summon enough courage to tell him this. He said that, even though he appreciated my feelings that we couldn't be. He told me that he was my professor, and I was his student, and even he if he did finally break up with his boyfriend, us being together would be illegal."

Alfred nodded firmly, a determined look on his face. "But…I'm guessing it worked…I saw you two kissing….or"

Kiku reached into his pocket. "Well, I was, in a way, doing a way comforting. It was also so I could convince him," he flashed a paper in front of Alfred with a big smile, "to elope with me."

Alfred knew he was going to have a headache in the morning. "You're eloping," he nearly yelled looking at the paper. It was a brochure for the Canary Islands. "But, this looks like a vacation! And what about finishing the year? You can't just drop out!"

Kiku took the brochure back. "Heracles will tell the staff that we are going on an educational trip to Greece," Kiku winked, "One small white lie won't hurt plus I will be back before the year ends. And also, when you arrive home, you will find Feliks, for I am leaving him in your care."

"You're WHAT!"

"And I must be leaving now, Heracles is waiting for me."

Kiku turned to leave. "Wait, Kiku," Alfred said. Kiku stopped. "Just…you know…next time you need something, just know you can always call me. I'll always have your back. That's what hero's do!"

Kiku smiled warmly. "Alfred-san, thank you. And best of luck with Arthur-san." Kiku bowed then went out the door.

Alfred smiled and then sighed. "_Who would have thought that all of that was going on with Kiku? Poor Professor Heracles. And I guess that it's so informal between them because they're in love_." Alfred looked back at Arthur, who was still asleep. "In love, huh," he said, "I guess love is different for everyone."

"Hmm?"

Alfred jumped. "Arthur, are you awake?" Slowly but surely, Arthur opened his eyes. "Arthur," Alfred nearly shouted, instantly hugging the man.

Arthur stayed still until his surroundings hit him. "Alfred," he said warmly, but then started pushing the man back, "don't squeeze so hard, you idiot!"

Alfred let go laughing. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see that you're okay."

Arthur looked away blushing. "_Alfred always has to be blunt_." He turned back and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay, slightly shaken, but okay. What happened to Ivan," he asked.

Alfred's face got serious. "I want to have him arrested, but I'm not sure he will be. Francis is with him now, since he woke up after you knocked him out…"

"Francis," Arthur said confused.

Alfred smiled, "Yeah, he's the one who helped me figure out you were missing, and he helped me find you. Oh yeah, and also," Alfred dug into his pocket. "You dropped this," he said holding out the locket. Arthur was about to take it from him when Alfred said, "No, turn around, I'll put it on you." Flushing, Arthur turned while Alfred proceeded to sit in the bed. Carefully, he wrapped the necklace around Arthur's neck till it was safely on. "Done," Al said with a smile.

Arthur looked at Alfred, smiled, and then looked down with a frown. "The whole time," Arthur began, "I was kind of scared, I guess. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"And you doubted that I would save you? I'll always protect you, Arthur," Alfred blurted out. Arthur's face got redder and so did Alfred's. "I mean…it is my heroic duty after all."

Arthur laughed. "Whatever, you idiot hero."

Alfred laughed as well. The two of them stared at each other for a minute when Alfred said, "Arthur…can I hug you?"

Arthur looked shocked. "What's the formality? That's not like you."

Alfred looked away, "I was trying to be polite, geez!"

Alfred looked back to see that Arthur was looking at him differently. He had a look of longing in his eyes. "I guess," Arthur said, "you can."

Alfred slowly nodded and wrapped his arms around Arthur. He stayed there for a minute before he felt Arthur wrap his arms around him as well. Both stayed silent, wanting to avoid saying anything else, particularly what happened between them the night before. Instead, Arthur proceeded to hold Alfred tighter as Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's golden hair. As they hugged, the same thought crossed both their minds:

_I missed you, I'm glad I'm with you, and I don't want you to ever leave._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait! I hope I still have readers; I've just been busy with real life. But don't worry; I'm posting all the chapters quickly. I'm also working another fic, called "In the Name of the Stars" which is based off of Sailor Moon :D Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia does not belong to me, but to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Mathias= Denmark**

Matt sat on the bench outside his building. His bear, Kumajiro, walked between his legs. As he sat basking in the sun, his thoughts drifting to his brother. "Alfred still hasn't come home. Neither has Arthur," Matt said out loud. Alfred had told him that Arthur had to go the hospital and that he would be coming home that day. "After what happened, I wonder…"

That's when Matt saw someone coming out the corner of his eye. Turning, he smiled when he saw Alfred coming towards him, Arthur right next to him. Alfred waved his hands. "Yo, Matt," he yelled with a big smile on his face.

Arthur looked up, smiled, and waved as well. Matt ran up to them. "Ah, you're back," he said quietly, "How are you doing, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled and said, "I'm fine, thank you, Matthew."

Alfred patted Arthur on the back with a big grin his face. "Don't worry, Matt, he's A-Okay! Come on, Arthur, let's get you some food." As they walked away, Matt could hear their conversation. "Why are you so much nicer to Matt than you are to me Arthur?"

"What? N…no I'm not! I treat you both the same!"

"No you don't! You're so nice to him, but you just call me a git or wanker, or some kind of British slang!"

"Well…that is…you don't see me hugging him and…stuff, do you?"

"Well, no. I guess I'm just that awesome huh?

"Please shut up."

Matt chuckled as the pair went inside the building. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "I wonder…how much longer." He turned to the small bear that was sitting next to him. "Hey, Kumajirou, do you think…that's Arthur's fate will turn out better than Norway's?"

The bear looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Matthew, the one who feeds you!"

Alfred sat on his bed, holding a little robot in his hands. Just like Kiku had said, Feliks was in his room when he got home. But that wasn't the only surprise. "I can understand us looking after Feliks," Alfred said his fist clenching, "But why do we have to look after Ivan's as well!"

Toris looked up from where he was sitting, which was in Arthur's lap, and proceeded to hide his face in Arthur's shirt. "Alfred, you're scaring him!" Arthur said pulling the little guy out.

Toris looked up at Arthur with a smile. Alfred sighed and walked over to Arthur with Feliks in his hands. "Look, Toris right," Alfred said, "Since Francis left you with me, you'll be living with us, okay?"

Toris simply smiled and nodded. Feliks broke Alfred's hold of him and walked to the brown haired robot. "Like, don't worry Toris. I'll look after you, okay?"

Toris looked more relieved. "Ah, Feliks, Thank…thank you."

Feliks then proceeded to jump on Toris in a hug. Arthur stood up, chuckling nervously and went to get some water. Alfred laughed watching Toris try to break from Feliks' hold, when his phone started ringing. He quickly answered it. "Hello? Berwald!" Arthur turned at this. "No, now's not a bad time! Is it okay if I bring Arthur along? Oh that's great! We'll be right there!"

Alfred clicked his phone shut. Arthur walked to him. "Alfred, are you going to Berwald's?"

Alfred smiled. "Yes, WE are. You're coming with me, and bring the 'bots too."

Arthur sighed, picked up Toris and Feliks, and followed Alfred out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alfred and Arthur followed the normal pathway towards Berwald and Tino's house. During the time, Toris and Feliks wouldn't stop talking. (Mainly Feliks talking, but same difference) Arthur walked silently, trying his best to avoid the conversation. Alfred chuckled lightly at the two, every now and then looking over to Arthur to make sure he was still there. Eventually, they arrived at the address. Alfred quickly ran the door bell.

"Yes, this is the Oxenstierna residence…oh, Mr. Alfred!"

Alfred froze and looked. There was a video camera looking right at them. "Tino! Looks like you got a camera installed! That is so awesome!"

"Yes. Please come in."

The doors opened and the two blonds walked inside. Alfred looked around. "Well, looks like Ice isn't here to greet us with licorice."

"Alfred" said the voice of Berwald from a speaker, "S'rry, b't I am unable to come see you. Please come to my outdoor d'ck, if you m'y."

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, and then walked towards the back of the house. "This is weird," Arthur said. Alfred only nodded.

"Oh, and please w'tch your st'p."

Alfred nearly jumped as he nearly stepped on long cord of wires. Carefully, he continued to walk forward, with his companions close behind.

"Ah, Alfred, and Arthur," Berwald said upon seeing them. He was sitting at a small picnic table on the sunny deck. A pile of papers were in front him "Come s't d'wn."

Alfred sat on a spare chair, with Arthur next to him. He let the little robots down and they walked away. Berwald nodded towards Feliks and Toris. "Oh yeah, I'm looking after them for a while," Alfred said with a smile.

Berwald simply nodded. "We're taking a break n'w, so I c'n t'll you some information we were able to f'nd." Alfred looked eager, while Arthur gulped. Berwald continued. "Thanks to Tino and his friend, Eduard, we m'ght have an idea of where th't power comes fr'm." He paused, and then, "There is a certain group, spread around the w'rld called Busby. Th'y use real humans to experiment spells and alchemy on. There were only two survivors from these tests, both from Europe. However, according to Eduard, one is dead and the other presumably disappeared." Berwald looked straight at Arthur. "It is possible th't Arthur is the one who disappeared.

Alfred looked more excited. "Really? So, that means Arthur's from this group."

"Of course, it's only a rumor." Berwald replied, making Alfred slump. "The other th'ng is th't all the subjects were named after the country they came fr'm," he looked at Arthur again, "Which would mean that Arthur would be named after one of the British Isles."

Arthur eyes widened. "_Is that why…Norway called me England?"_

"But when I found him, his locket said Arthur," Alfred said, "So Arthur has to be his "real" name."

"Like I said, it's only a rumor," Berwald replied, "b't I w'll search harder to see if I c'n f'nd more." Before Alfred could respond, Berwald said, "I feel…th't it w's p'rtly my fault for Arthur getting kidnapped, since I posted it on the internet. So, I w'nt to repay you."

Alfred looked stunned. "Berwald…"

But before he could finish, the group heard clattering. They looked to see Tino coming towards them with a tray of what looked like coffee. "Mr. Berwald, I've brought you some Kaffe." (*_Coffee in Sweden)_

Berwald instantly stood. "Tino, we're on a break! I d'n't w'nt you to str'ss yourself w'th little th'ngs like th's."

Tino looked shocked but smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, but thank you for your concern."

Berwald took the tray from Tino. "D'n't w'rry about th's, I…c'n…" Then, slowly, Berwald collapsed to the ground.

Tino rushed to his side. "Mr. Berwald? Mr. Berwald!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alfred and Arthur stood by Berwald's bed while Tino thanked the doctor. Alfred rubbed his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he passed out like that. I didn't know he was that exhausted! It's a good thing all he needs is a little sleep." Alfred clenched his fists. "This has to be my fault for asking for so much."

Arthur looked at Alfred sadly. "Alfred, don't say that," he said.

Tino turned to him. "Please, don't say that Mr. Alfred. If anything…this is my fault."

Alfred and Arthur both spun quickly around. "How can you say that, Tino," Alfred almost yelled.

Tino looked down at his feet. "If I was able to get more information, Mr. Berwald wouldn't have had so much stress. I'm just…so useless. If only there was a way to find out more…"

"I think I have an idea," said a voice from behind the door. Then, standing in the doorway was…

"Ivan," Arthur yelled.

Alfred glared, jumped, and kicked Ivan right into the wall. He then proceeded to pick the man up by his shirt. "What the hell are you doing here, you creep? If you're going to try and take Arthur again, I swear …"

"Wait, Mr. Alfred, Mr. Ivan is here to help, that's all," Tino quickly said.

Alfred looked at Tino, and then at Ivan confused. "Really," he asked.

Ivan stood up slowly. "Think of it as my way of apologizing Alfred. I was just curious, that's all. And I'm sure Berwald has told you about the group called Busby?" Alfred nodded. "Well, there is one person who knows all of their secrets, but he has something that attacks anyone who tries access it. It's dangerous, but it's worth a shot! Someone like Tino could do it, but Berwald was against it for some reason."

Tino took a deep breath. "Oh, Mr. Berwald."

Arthur glared at Ivan. "Well, I wonder why, you bastard."

Ivan laughed and Arthur shivered. "Well," Ivan went on, "I'm sure Berwald will work himself to exhaustion now."

That's Alfred turned Ivan around and started to push. "And that, my Russian Ally, is why you're going to do the work for him! Oh, and Tino? We'll be staying the night. Now, let's go."

Alfred started to push the laughing Ivan down the hall with Arthur following. Arthur stopped when he saw Tino go back into Berwald's room. "Alfred, I'll catch up to you later," Arthur said following Tino.

Alfred shrugged and kept going. Closing the door, Tino turned and smiled. "Mr. Arthur."

Arthur smiled back. "I just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Everything will be fine," Tino said with a small smile.

Arthur turned to leave when he saw a picture on the table next to the bed. It was one of Berwald, a much younger Berwald, with another young man. The man had spiky like hair and was wearing a grin almost bigger that Alfred's on his face. Arthur could swear he heard Norway whimper in his head. "Tino, who is this," Arthur said, then countered, "Oh sorry, that was horribly rude of me!"

"No, it's fine," Tino said with a small smile, "That's Mathias, someone Mr. Berwald was very close to. He does not speak of him much, saying that they were just friends, like brothers. But…I knew they were more than that. One day, Mathias died from an accident, that's all Mr. Berwald told me. I came to work for him a month later. When I did, I was happy to be there for him. At first, he scared me, but then I saw warmth in his eyes. But when I saw pictures like these, and asked him the same question you asked me…I knew I could never replace Mathias. This person…would be of more help that I am to Mr. Berwald now."

Arthur stood silently. He didn't know what to say. "Tino," was all that came out.

Tino looked straight at Arthur. "Mr. Arthur, may I ask you something. Do you remember what I told you on the day we met?"

Arthur thought back and then he remembered.

"_**Not matter nice he is to you…no matter how much time he spends with you, how much he helps you or protects you…whatever you do, don't fall in love with him! Unless…you want to cry.**_ "

Arthur stared at him. "This is what you were talking about…wasn't it?"

Tino smiled sadly and continued, "I see you haven't followed my advice."

Arthur's breath hitched, "What do you…?"

Tino went on. "Tell me, if you could do anything to make Mr. Alfred happy? To make him well, even if it cost your life?"

Arthur thought about it. "All I want…is for Al to be happy and healthy. I want him to always have that bright smile on his face and be okay. If it would do that, even if I would never see him again…I would."

Tino smiled and then said, "You should probably go check on him and make sure he's not killing Mr. Ivan." Arthur nodded and left the room.

Tino went into the study alone. Silently, he drew a pattern on the floor. He then stood in the middle of his pattern. "Mr. Berwald…please forgive me." He then muttered a few words and the pattern began to glow.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya**

"Hm," Antonio muttered opening his eyes, "Well, looks like someone's intruding."

Lovino slowly awoke and looked up at Antonio. "What's going on, Spain bastard," he asked frowning.

Antonio smiled at him. "It looks like someone's trying to look into my hidden memories."

Lovino instantly sat up. "Is it…"

"No," Antonio said chuckling, "but someone very skilled in this field," he looked at Lovino, "Care to help, my Italian Familiar."

"Hmph! Bastard," Lovino said grabbing onto a long curl that stuck out of his head. "Don't move," he said as Antonio closed his eyes. Chanting a few words in Italian, the curl glowed and grew to the length of Lovino's arm. Lovino fell into a trance and moved the curl into Antonio's ear.

* * *

The floor of the house began to shake. Toris and Feliks lost their balance and fell to the floor. Arthur almost fell but was caught by Alfred. Ivan picked Toris up and put him back next to the computer. Alfred looked around. "What the hell was that," he asked.

Ivan looked out the window. "It might have been an earthquake, but only this house was affected."

"But earthquakes don't happen in this part of the country," Alfred whined.

Arthur then had realization. "Wait, doesn't something like this happen when Tino is using powerful magic?"

Alfred and Ivan both looked at Arthur in shock. "You don't think….that Tino is doing a spell without us knowing, do you," Alfred asked scared.

Arthur was about to answer when Berwald burst into the room, still in pajamas, with their dog at his feet. "Where's Tino," he yelled.

The three men in the room looked at each other and Ivan said calmly, "Not here."

"Berwald, do you know what's going on, and shouldn't you be resting," Arthur said almost as scared as Alfred.

Berwald looked even worse. "The shaking woke me up. I kn'w Tino is doing a sp'll, b't he usually t'lls me…unless." Then, with a flash of realization, Berwald dashed out the room, Alfred and Arthur close behind. Ivan stayed inside the room with the two robots. They eventually ended up outside of the study. Berwald banged on the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Tino! I kn'w you're in there."

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, and then at the door. "Why would Tino do something like this? This is so unlike him," Alfred said.

Then, out of nowhere, they heard Tino's voice. "Mr. Berwald," he said softly.

Alfred jumped back in fear. "How…how is he doing that," he said panicked.

Arthur shushed him. Tino went on. "I'm sorry, Mr. Berwald, that I'm doing a test without your consent. I'm using my most powerful technique to breach "his" memories."

Even though he didn't say the name, everyone knew who Tino meant. Berwald hit the door harder. "Don't do th's Tino! Once h's Familiar realizes wh't you're doing, he'll attack you and you m'ght …"

"I'm sorry," Tino continued, "that I was useless to you Mr. Berwald. I'm sure…your old lover would have been more helpful. I'm sorry…that I'm unable to replace him…but I can try…right?"

"What the hell is he talking about, Berwald," Alfred said, "Hurting himself…maybe even killing himself for your sake…just because he's a replacement? That's…so wrong."

Arthur turned and looked guiltily at the wall. "_Please don't tell me…that this is my fault?"_ Arthur thought.

Berwald put his head on the door. "That's n't …you're wr'ng Tino…I don't…"

The ground started to shake again. When it stopped, there was silence. Then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone froze when they heard Tino scream. Berwald banged the door harder. "TINO," he yelled. Alfred moved Berwald out of the way, and kicked the door down. Berwald ran in and found Tino on the floor, eyes wide open but dark, with a little blood coming from his mouth.

* * *

Lovino let out a sigh and removed the curl from Antonio's body. Antonio laughed. "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

Lovino frowned and turned away. "Not at all! I don't show mercy towards anyone who tries to mess with you…I mean …"

Antonio laughed. "You almost sound jealous, Lovino."

Lovino punched him blushing. "Don't call me that, Spain! Code names only! We're not that close!"

"Okay, okay, Romano."

* * *

Tino slowly began to awaken. "Tino," Berwald sighed with relief.

Tino looked around to see that they were in Berwald's bedroom. Ivan was in the door way holding a smiling Feliks and terrified Toris. Alfred and Arthur were standing next to the bed and Berwald was kneeling in front of him. "Mr. Berwald…everyone….I'm sorry for worrying you all."

Arthur smiled. "Tino, we're just glad you're okay," he said looking at Alfred.

Al nodded enthusiastically. Berwald held Tino's hand tight. "Tino, why were trying to replace Mathias?"

Tino sat up quickly and looked him shocked. "You…you said his name!"

Berwald nodded and kept a serious face. "Mathias…w's important to me. The time we sp'nt together could never be replaced…j'st like my time with you c'n never be replaced."

Tino still looked shocked. "Our time together…can never be replaced."

Berwald nodded and got up. He went to his drawer, pulled something out and went back to the bed. "Which is why," he said kneeling and showing the thing he got; a ring box, "I want you to be wife."

Tino instantly blushed. He took the ring box and opened it. Inside was a ring with the stone Saga Green*in its center. Tino smiled and said, "I'm not going to be your wife." Berwald's face instantly fell further. "However," Tino said putting the ring on his finger, "I will be your husband, Berwald."

Berwald then smiled and moved his face closer to Tino's. "Tino…Jag älskar dig**," he said as he softly kissed him.

Ivan chuckled lightly and left the room. Alfred turned his head, smiling and blushing slightly, and turned to leave as well. Arthur blushed harder, embarrassed whenever he saw people kissing, and followed Alfred, who had left the house. Alfred breathed in and let out a sigh. "Wow, is it morning already! I'm not even tired."

Arthur smiled and said, "Tino and Berwald looked really happy."

Alfred looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, especially Berwald. Dude needs to smile more."

Arthur laughed lightly and said. "Our time together…" Alfred walked closer to him. "Alfred…even if I do get all my memories back, do you think….I'll still remember the times we've had together?"

Alfred looked at him shocked and said with a big grin, "Of course, I'm too amazing to be forgotten. And…I know that our time together will always have a special place in my mind." Arthur blushed bright red as Alfred thought to himself, "_But…does our time together have to end?"_

"Alfred", Arthur said, hitting him lightly, "You git."

"Alfred, Arthur wait," they heard Berwald call. They turned and saw Berwald and Tino coming towards them with a piece of paper. "Tino w's able to g't some information fr'm the memory person. He dr'w it out for you," Berwald said handing Alfred the paper. Alfred looked at it.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Matt! I know you're in there, so open the fucking door," Alfred yelled. There was no answer. "Matt!"

"Alfred he's not here, so stop! I don't want Vash coming out here, who will be followed by Gilbert and Elizabeta," Arthur said pulling him away from the door.

Alfred shook his head and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Matt with a very happy Arthur. Matt had one of his arms on Arthur shoulders and both were smiling. In the background, different color leaves fell from the tree above them. "Arthur, please tell me you've got some of your memory back! Explain this! There is no way this picture is recent, it was taken in the fall. I found you last month and its April! Arthur!"

Arthur looked at him sadly. "Sorry. I don't remember …"

* * *

_May_

Alfred and Arthur walked down the street to Cool Breezing. Alfred had the day off, but he was short on money, so Arthur was paying for lunch before he went to work at Pierre's. Alfred kept silent most of the way, sometimes muttering about his brother going missing and where he could be. Arthur stayed silent as well, watching the people pass him by. He saw a couple holding hands walk past them and he followed their movement until he stopped. Alfred stopped as well. "Hey, Artie, you okay?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine, let's keep going." Alfred shrugged and started walking again. Arthur followed behind and said, "Hey Alfred, I was wondering…and this is purely for knowledge, but why do people walk holding hands?"

Alfred half turned and laughed. "And you thought I asked weird stuff," he then thought about it, "I guess it makes them happy. Though it only works with someone you care about."

Arthur nodded and Alfred turned back towards his walking direction. Arthur's eyes slowly looked towards Alfred's hand. "_Happy holding hands_," he thought.

Slowly, he reached out to grab it when Alfred stopped and he walked into his back. "Artie, we're here," Alfred said.

The pair walked in when someone else ran into Alfred. "Sorry! Oh, hey Alfred!" Seychelles said with a smile.

Alfred smiled back. "Where are you going? Don't you have work today?"

Seychelles smiled brightly. "I just got off," she then looked around Alfred and saw Arthur. "You must be Arthur! I'm Seychelles! I'm so glad to finally meet you! Alfred has told me a lot about you," she snickering.

Arthur then proceeded to glare at Alfred and then said, "It's…nice to meet you too."

Alfred laughed and replied, "Don't worry, I didn't say much. Anyway, Arthur's treating me to lunch before I take him to work!"

Seychelles smile got smaller. "Oh. Are you still working at the bakery?" Arthur nodded and she said, "Well…I'd best be going. See you later Alfred."

She then ran out the door. Arthur looked confused. Alfred sighed. "I'm really starting to get worried about her," he said and then thought, "_Especially after that night. I wonder how she and Francis know each other._"

After they ate, Alfred and Arthur headed over to Pierre's. Upon entering the store, they saw Gilbert at the register. He turned, smirked and started to leave frowning. "I've been here for an hour, and no one has come to the register. Stupid French bastard…making the awesome me wait!"

He then proceeded to stomp out the door. Arthur sighed. "_Maybe this is where Alfred gets it from_."

"Hey, Francis, you here," Alfred called going behind the desk. Arthur followed. They went to the back room to find Francis standing as if in a trance over cake batter. "Francis," Alfred yelled and Francis dropped the spoon he was holding, spilling the batter.

"Huh? Oh, Monsieur Arthur and Alfred. I didn't see you there."

"I scared you huh," Alfred said with a grin.

Francis hit him lightly with spoon. "No, I was just spacing out. But now I'll need a new spoon and more batter."

"I'll do it," Arthur said picking the bowel up, "I did come to work…unfortunately."

Francis chuckled and pointed to another back room. "Merci! Since you're working here regularly now, you can now use your uniform!"

Arthur groaned going to the room. "I already know that I'm going to regret this."

Alfred laughed and then got serious when Arthur was gone. "Seriously Francis, are you okay? Cause you looked like you were upset."

Francis smiled and said, "I'm fine, Alfred. I was just reminiscing, that's all." He then went to the front o the store, Alfred following. "That usually leads to me spacing out," he said while sitting in front of the window.

Alfred nodded. "Just know that…if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I may not look like it…or act like it, but I can listen when needed. You were there for me when Arthur disappeared, so I want to return the favor."

"Alfred," Francis said touched and then smiled. "Thank you, but I'm fine really…"

"Francis! Please tell me that is some kind of sick joke, you frog," Arthur yelled coming to the front.

He was dress a very revealing brown shirt, with a similarly brown vest that had white frilling. On his legs was black leather pants. Alfred's face was the color of a freshly ripe tomato. "Oh. My. God. Arthur, that outfit!"

Francis instantly stood up. "As sexy as you look in it, that's not the right one." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "You see, that was made for someone else, but I couldn't bring myself to throw it away."

"Francis," Alfred and Arthur muttered.

"_I wonder if it belonged to Jeanne_," Alfred thought. He then saw out the corner of his eye something moving. He looked out the window. Standing across the street, next to a pole with tears in her eyes, was Seychelles! "Seychelles," Alfred yelled.

Both Francis and Arthur turned towards the window. "Seychelles," Francis said.

Seychelles quickly ran away. Alfred started to run out the store. "I'll go after her, look after Arthur," he yelled.

Francis made a grab for Alfred, but he was already gone. "Alfred…you're an idiot," he said grabbing his chest. Arthur looked at him, suddenly feeling sympathy.

"Seychelles," Alfred yelled chasing the girl across the campus. Once they reached the park Alfred finally caught her. "You should know…that I did track for a few years," he said panting.

Seychelles simply stood still. Then she turned and started to cry into Alfred's shirt. "He's horrible," she cried, "He would do it with anyone, even boys!"

Alfred simply stood there in shock. "Sey…Seychelles."

Seychelles continued to cry. "He told me…that he made that outfit just for me…and now Arthur …"

Alfred gasped. "That outfit Arthur was wearing…that was yours!"

Seychelles simply cried harder.

***A special stone found in Finland**

****Swedish for "I love you"**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! I hope you all will read this to the end, only a few more chapters left :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, but to the wonderful cat/alpaca lover Himaruya**

Francis stared out the window for a long time. Arthur looked up at Francis, with a pained look on his face. He never thought he would feel sympathy for that pervert, but at the moment he felt very bad. Slowly, he said, "Francis…are you going to be okay? You look like you're in pain."

Francis turned back to Arthur, surprised by the softness in his voice. Smiling sadly, he replied, "That's surprising of you Mon ami, but I am fine. It's just," he stared out of the window again, "I have made her cry again. I shouldn't even go after her, her goodbye was perfectly clear."

Arthur looked at him confused. "Goodbye," he said.

Francis nodded. "She told me that she hated me and that it was goodbye."

Arthur looked confused. "But I'm sure it wasn't the first time, the way you act and…I'm not helping."

"No you're not," Francis said chuckling, "It's true; there were many beautiful women and men who said their farewells. But…when it comes from the one you love the most, that is when it hurts the most."

Arthur instantly clutched his chest, a vision of Alfred going through his mind. "Goodbye from your love…that's what hurts the most. . But if Seychelles hated you, why would she still be watching you?" Francis was about to answer when Arthur went on. "She was standing behind that poll the first day I worked here. I didn't meet her until today. Why would she continue to be near someone she hated? If I had a choice, I wouldn't."

Francis sputtered. "She…was…oh," he said looking distantly.

Arthur spoke, "Now you look like you're going to cry again Francis…I don't like you that much, but…I want to help you. So if there's anything I can do, tell me."

Francis smiled softly. "Arthur," he thought for a minute and then said, ". I know you have a special power inside of you. So I want to try something …"

* * *

Back at Alfred's apartment, Toris sat in the middle of the room with a little headache (If robots can get headaches). Feliks was running around the whole apartment, and when he grew tired, he ordered Toris to get him something. Toris sighed. "_Well, this is better than Ivan's place. I think …_"he thought.

That was when both of them heard the door unlock. "Hey they're back," Feliks yelled grabbing poor Toris and running to the door. "Welcome ba," he proceeded to say but stopped. Before the two little bots was a still crying Seychelles and Alfred with an arm around her shoulder. "is this your friend," Feliks asked.

"Yeah, so could you guys keep it down for a while," Alfred asked.

Feliks nodded and ran off pulling Toris with him. Alfred sighed and led Seychelles into the room. After handing her a towel to wipe her tears, they sat on the couch and Seychelles began to speak. "Well you see, I worked at Pierre's before Cool Breezing. When I was accepted into this school, I instantly applied to work there. You see, Francis and I grew up together. We were very close, and he was like my best friend. He used to call me 'Rose Petal'. When he left for college, I hardly heard from him, other than a few calls. So when I applied for the job, I was so happy he hired me. I was finally able to see my best friend again, but he changed. Despite his…sexual tendencies, I fell in love with him. And one day, I told him…"  
"_**Francis…I…I'm in love with you."**_

"…_**I…love you too."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**You're not just joking or"**_

"_**I'm not joking Seychelles. That outfit you're wearing, I made it for you, my Rose Petal"**_

"_**You made this?"**_

"_**Yes, I haven't done this for anyone. You can ask. But would your parents be okay with this? I'm quite a bit older than you."**_

"_**Francis, we grew up together! My parents think…somewhat highly of you."**_

"_**That's true, but I was also engaged before"**_

"_**I never heard this!"**_

"_**Well, she passed away a while ago…oh, sorry, I hope that's not a problem!"**_

"_**Not at all, you idiot, not at all."**_

Alfred sat quietly. "But I kind of wanted to know who he had been engaged to. I was too afraid to ask directly, and my parents didn't know anything. So I tried a web search…and…Alfred, can you do a quick search for me?"

Alfred looked over to Feliks. "Hey, Feliks can you do that."

Feliks nodded quickly. "Just, like, tell the keywords."

Seychelles replied, "The keywords are Bonnefoy, Pierre's, Bakery, and Marriage."

Feliks stayed quiet for a minute and then said, "There are 7,060 results."

"How many are videos?"

"There is one."

Seychelles looked to Alfred. "Um, I would like to show it." Alfred nodded and looked at Feliks, who was holding out a wire from his head. Alfred took the wire and plugged it into the TV. The video began to play.

"_**Sir, I heard that you were very close to Miss Jeanne, is that correct?"**_

"_**Sir, I have heard that you were engage to her. How does her death affect you?"  
"Is it true that..."**_

"_**Please, stop! I can't handle so many questions. The family is in mourning at the moment. It affects me as much…my Jeanne…my beautiful rose petal."**_

Seychelles began to cry again. Alfred patted her head and looked at her sympathetically. "_So, that's why,_" he thought.

"When I saw that," she said, "I knew I could never compare to her! When they showed her picture, I saw that she was beautiful! I could…I could never replace her!"

Alfred stayed silent for a moment and then said, "Then don't try to. It…must have been hard to see that."

Seychelles smiled slightly. "You're like a big brother Al."

Alfred chuckled and went on. "I'm sure it was hard for Francis to lose Jeanne. He told me about her, and it was clear that he loved her," Seychelles's tears rolled down her cheeks, "but the fact that he was able to love you, Seychelles, must mean he really loves you." Seychelles gasped and Alfred smiled. ". I mean, after an experience like that, it's amazing he was able to fall in love again. And the fact that he's in love with you, well, that's more amazing."

"But Alfred," Seychelles argued, "wouldn't it bother you if your lover compared you to someone they loved in the past?"

Alfred's breath hitched, his thoughts going directly to Arthur, Matthew and his memories. He rubbed his head and said, "Yes…it would. But I've learned that trying to replace someone of the past will get you nowhere. Francis may be perverted…but I know he would never do that. He's better than that."

"Thank you, Alfred, for those kind words."

Alfred and Seychelles both turned to the door. Standing in the doorway was Francis with Arthur by his side. "Francis! Arthur! How'd you two know we were here?"

"Well," Francis said, "I was going to guess, but I remembered about Arthur power. So I asked him if he could find you guys and he did by reading your thoughts."

Alfred gasped. "Arthur…you…you can read minds?"

Arthur shook his head. "Only yours, and only this time. I didn't know I could…and now I have a bit of a headache."

The two walked over the couch. Alfred stood up and sat on the bed with Arthur while Francis sat on the couch with Seychelles. There was silence in the room before Francis decided to speak. "Seychelles, I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologize Francis!" Seychelles whimpered.

Francis shook his head. "No, I have to. If I had told you about Jeanne from the beginning, I could have spared you all of those tears. "

Seychelles gasped. "You….you heard…" she said trembling.

Francis nodded and continued, "It's true that I did love Jeanne. She was head strong, fun to be with, and beautiful. I loved every aspect of her, from her looks, to her personality. And that is the exact reason why I'm in love with you Seychelles. After Jeanne, I thought I would never fall in love again. But you know what Seychelles? I believe that you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Even if you were not, I would have fallen in love with you anyway. My beautiful Rose, you're my raison d'être."

Arthur's breath hitched at that. Alfred noticed, looking sideways at Arthur with concern. Seychelles cried harder. "Oh no, I made you cry again," Francis claimed trying to wipe her tears away.

Arthur stood up and proceeded to remove the vest and shirt. Alfred froze. "Ar…Arthur?"

Arthur blushed bright red and handed it to Seychelles. "He told me that this was yours, and you deserve to it."

Seychelles took the clothes and hugged them. "Thank you, Arthur." She then looked at Francis who smiled at her. "Francis…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for misunderstanding. It's just…I," she then hugged the French man to her, "Thank you for falling in love me."

* * *

Alfred and Arthur watched from the window as Francis and Seychelles left. The two were walking and laughing, fingers intertwined. Alfred sighed a breath of relief and grinned. "Glad that's finally over. There's been way too much drama these days."

Arthur simply nodded. He watched the pair walk out of sight. Then, slowly, he shyly grabbed Alfred's hand. Alfred jerked and looked at Arthur surprised. Arthur blushed and looked down. "You said…that people are happy when they hold hands."

Alfred stared dumbfounded. "_But I said if it's with you someone you…care about …_" He then smiled warmly at Arthur and closed his hand around his. Arthur looked up. "Yeah, I did," he said, "And you're making me really happy right now."

Arthur smiled and squeezed Alfred hand tighter as they looked at each other. That's when he knew it. He had denied it for a while but now he couldn't. Arthur knew that he was in love with Alfred and there was nothing he could do to change it.

* * *

Antonio woke up slightly. "What do you know," he said softly to himself, "Looks like our friend has finally realized his feelings. Now let's see how the other responds."

"Spain, who are you talking to?"

"Just mumbling. Go back to sleep."

" Stop telling me to do that!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia does not belong to me, but to the lovely Hidekaz Himaruya. The story Chobits belongs to Clamp

Alfred sipped his drink very loudly. He had decided to take Arthur out that day since it was Saturday and he had off from work. At the moment, they were sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. Arthur looked up at Alfred with an annoyed look on his face. "Could you not do that," he said.

Alfred looked at the British man with a confused look. "Do what?"

Arthur mentally face palmed himself and said, "Sip your drink so loudly. It's supposed to be peaceful here." Alfred rolled his eyes and Arthur smacked his head. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Chill out, Artie. I'll try not to slurp loudly, just for you," Alfred saying with his signature smile, making Arthur blush bright red. Arthur shook his head and stood up. "Hey, where are you going?"

Arthur turned back, "I'm going to go read by these flowers, if you don't mind."

Alfred laughed. "Arthur, sometimes you really act a girl…Ow!" he said when Arthur threw his now empty cup at Alfred's head. He then went over the other side of the sidewalk and sat on the grass. Alfred rubbed his head, finished his soda, and stretched. "_I have to admit, it is peaceful here_," he thought looking up at the sky. The sky was a pure blue, and the day was very sunny. To him, it seemed like a day where everything would be perfect. Looking down, he looked at Arthur who was reading. He noticed how the sun seemed to make his hair golden, and the green grass made his eyes look even greener as he softly smiled. Alfred blushed. "_He almost looks…angelic."_ Then the situations he had been in the past few weeks played through his head.

"_**Throughout the whole conversation, I could see that in his eyes, he wanted to let go and cry. I couldn't help but want him to cry, so in some way I could wipe his tears away**_."

"_**Mathias…was important to me…and the time I spent with him could never be replaced…just like how my time with you could never be replaced**_"

"…_**After Jeanne, I thought I would never fall in love again. But you know what Seychelles. I believe that you are the most beautiful women in the world. Even if you were not, I would have fallen in love with you anyway. My beautiful Rose, you're my raison d'être."**_

"Raison…d'être? Didn't Francis say that meant…my reason to live?" Alfred whispered, continuing to look at Arthur. Suddenly he got up and walked over to the man. "Hey, Arthur…"

That was when he tripped over what looked like a rock and fell to ground, more precisely on top of Arthur. Arthur had barely time to turn to see Alfred falling on him. He let out a puff of air from the impact and tried to push Alfred off. "Alfred, you git, get your fat ass off me," he yelled face turning red.

Alfred laughed and started to sit up. "Sorry Artie, and I'm not fat! It's just …" That was when he froze when he realized their awkward position, and his face went pink. Arthur realized this as well and, if possible, got redder. Their faces were about two inches apart. Alfred's face had softened as he looked into Arthur's emerald eyes. "_Arthur_," he thought, "_Our time together could never be replaced. But why should it end? When his memories come back…he…doesn't have to leave…Arthur__ …_"

The two looked at each other, before simultaneously moving closer. Alfred watched Arthur's eyes close, following suit, as their lips barely touched.

"Alfred-san!"

Alfred surprised banged his head into the equally shocked Arthur, leaving him in pain. Both looked up to see Kiku walking towards them. "Kiku," Alfred yelled, "What are you doing here? Didn't you and Professor Heracles elope?"

"Please, Alfred-san," Kiku pleaded, "We decided to return early. Even though I seem to have…interrupted something."

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other and turned away, both blushing furiously. "Um…you see…," Alfred stuttered.

Arthur stood and started to walk away. "I…I think I'll leave you two…um…see you at home, Al…Alfred." And he practically started to run away.

Alfred watched him leave and sighed. "What the hell did I just do?"

"Sweet revenge."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Kiku decided to take Alfred to a small café on the campus. As they sat and drank their drinks, Alfred stayed surprisingly silent. Kiku spoke, "Alfred-san, it seems you are worried about something."

Alfred looked at Kiku and smiled. "Even when you're gone for a month, you can still do that. It's just…after you and Professor Heracles left, a lot of stressful things have been happening. The kidnapping was just the beginning! I'm always afraid to leave Arthur alone now. He acts like it never happened! If he leaves…what if…everything's moving so fast! I'm so confused!"

Kiku nodded and sipped his drink. "I think you need to breathe and calm down. All this leads to a very important question, Alfred-san."

Alfred looked even more confused. "Question?"

Kiki nodded. "Your stress is about finding out about Arthur-san's past, but I think the problem is bigger than that. There something you have to ask yourself," he sipped his drink again and then said calmly, "Alfred-san…are you in love Arthur-san."

Alfred nearly spilled his coffee on the table. Without looking at Kiku, he replied, "I'm not sure." He stared at his reflection in the window. "I'm not sure. I do worry about him a lot, and when I'm not worrying, I'm really happy with him. He's fun to be around…and I'd be a big liar if I said I didn't care about him. There are times …" he thought back to when he was in the park that day, "when I want to protect him, hold him, even….kiss him. Would that be considered love?"

"Well, you do always say that falling in love is different for every person," Kiku replied.

Alfred's head shot towards the Japanese man, remembering that he did say that. "I see," he said, "You know, after we first met, I promised Arthur I would get his memories back. At that time…I also swore to myself that once this was over, I'd let him go home. But…I don't want him to leave! His home is my home now! I just…can't imagine my life without him. Because…I…I'm in love with him!"

"Alfred-san," Kiku said, "Sometimes, if you really care for the person, you have to break some promises.

* * *

Arthur sat on the bed watching Feliks and Toris run around the room. He would have turned the TV on, but at that moment he wasn't in the mood. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Alfred that day. Slowly, he raised his hand to his lips. "I can't believe I was going to kiss him," he said, face pinking, "What was I thinking, that he might love me back? It's obvious he sees me as one of his friends. But…he too…but that could have been my imagination …"

That's when he heard a knock at the door. Going to the door and opening it, he looked around and saw no one there. He was about the close the door when he noticed a package on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and brought it inside the room. He saw it was addressed to him, from… "Matthew!" Arthur nearly yelled. He opened the package to find an Ipod and a pair of Union Jack earphones. Putting the earphones on, he turned on the Ipod. The first that was on the list was _Raison D'etre_.

_If I keep walking on in this town that I see almost each day  
Surely my eyes reflect it, some way  
In the waves of people, different kinds of faces walking in this town  
My poor heart's buried in the crowd_

_Raison d'être, find my own special way  
Raison d'être, is the same everyday  
Why do I laugh, or get depressed, and drift slowly from my heart?  
I'm searching for the special key; I'm always searching for that key  
I'll search until l I find the key to the door_

_My reason to be_

Arthur face slowly drifted, almost into a slumber as he listened to the song. His thoughts circled around his time Alfred while Norway began to sing along with the song. Arthur soon joined him.

"Raison d'être, find my own special way

My reason to be…"

Feliks and Toris stopped what they were doing and looked over at Arthur. Feliks's eyes widen and Toris started to tremble as a soft glow started to encircle Arthur's body.

* * *

Alfred walked into the apartment building. It was night by the time he had said goodbye to Kiku. Yawning, he proceeded to the stairs, thinking over his conversation with Kiku.

"_**I believe the first thing you should do is talk to him. Tell him how you feel. If he rejects you…you'll still feel better knowing you have told him."**_

"Easier said than done, Kiku," Alfred said out loud. His nerves were getting the best of him. He shook his head. "This is unherioc of me! I can do this! I just to talk to him, that's all! We talk all the time … But not about something like this!"

"Alfred?"

Alfred turned around to see his younger brother behind him. "Matt," Alfred yelled running towards him. "Matt! Where the hell have you been! I've been looking for you every day, you had me worried! Oh, that's right. Matt, there's really important I need to talk to you about …"

"I know."

"You see…what?"

Matt looked at him with a serious look on his face. "I know what you need to ask me. Follow me," he said walking towards his apartment, "It's about time I told you everything…about Arthur's past."

* * *

Alfred followed his brother into the apartment. Matt led him to the back of the apartment and into what look like a closet. Alfred walked in and Matt closed the door. "Matt…why are we in your closet?" Matt smiled and pressed something. Suddenly, the floor started to shake. Alfred noticed that they were moving. The so called closet was actually an elevator. Before Alfred knew it, he was in what looked like a computer lab. The walls of the room were screens and computers, with a big screen at the front. In the middle of the room, however, were things Alfred would expect to see in Harry Potter. They were what looked like potions, brooms, and every spell book imaginable. ". What is all this? I didn't know this was below the apartment," Alfred asked amazed.

Matt looked at him, walking over to the big screen. "The university doesn't know. This is the lab where I do experiments. Until recently, where I tested magic and alchemy on sickly people."

Alfred suddenly remembered what Berwald had told him back then. "No way…Matt, you're part of Busby?"

"I used to be," Matt said softly bringing up a picture on the screen.

Alfred instantly recognized it as the picture of him and Arthur Berwald had given him. "Why do you have this? Isn't that …?"

Alfred rambled but Matt interrupted him. "Yes, that's me, back when I was part of Busby. And next to me is England."

"England," Alfred asked confused.

"We named our subject after their nationality. Currently he goes by his real name. Arthur…without the Kirkland."

Alfred listened carefully. "His full name…is Arthur Kirkland."

Matt went on. "And there is other who survived, Norway."

A picture of Norway came up on the screen. Alfred looked even more confused. "Norway? What does that have to do with the story?"

"Al, this is important, so listen." Alfred shut up. "Norway and England were two of our subjects…they lived here, with me, and were very dear to me. They were almost like brothers to me. It was the summer after our freshmen year, when I didn't come home. Yes…Busby is the reason I didn't return," he said quickly seeing Alfred face go into shock again.

"No way," Alfred muttered

"As I was saying," Matt continued, "I know you know that only two people survived the tests. The first one to survive was Norway. After they had conducted the experiment and saw that he survived, they put him under my care. They…the leaders…told me that they trusted me the most. They gave me an apartment…a different one…were he would live while I visited him. The university only believed he was another student. When we had met…I felt an instant connection. He would call me 'Master Matthew'. He was able to lift things, control the weather sometimes, and he could change the emotion in the room. He was also very fast. When he got upset, however, his powers would turn dangerous. When that happened, I would call for help from Mr. Berwald."

Alfred's breath hitched. "You…know Berwald?"

Matt shook his head. "Sort of. We have only met once. When he called, he would send his friend, a man named Mathias, over instead. Mathias would always make Norway brighten up. After awhile, I noticed that he was changing. He seemed depressed, except when Mathias was there. I thought that maybe he was lonely, so I asked the leaders if I could take in another subject. They had told me that no one else had survived. Last summer though, they sent me one other person that was able to survive. That was England, whom you call Arthur. When I introduced England to Norway, he was very happy. He had a new friend, another brother. England had the power to control electricity, summon creatures, and about once a month, read the minds of his loved ones. But still, Norway seemed lonely." Matt got a faraway look on his face. "One day, instead of having Mathias come to us, I sent England and Norway to Mr. Berwald's house. It was a normal day…suddenly, England had come running home, telling me that something had happened."

"What…what happened," Alfred asked gulping.

"I wish I could of seen it," Matt said drifting off, "The reason Norway was lonely…was because he in love with Mathias, although Mathias loved another. He could never show it. But on that day…he found Mathias and Mr. Berwald in an intimate position…and he lost control. His power went haywire, no matter what England did. England ran back home and got me, but I was too late. Norway had badly injured Mathias and himself. I took Norway home before the ambulance arrived. Mathias…died in the hospital."

Alfred's breath hitched. "That was what happened to him," he whispered.

"No matter what I did…it didn't work. Norway died. Later that night, the leaders called me to tell me one last request…to kill England. They feared that he was just as powerful as Norway, if not more. In the end, I couldn't do it. So they dispatched me from the group, saying I was pathetic. England then told me…that he wanted me to put give him a potion to make him sleep. He didn't want the same fate as Norway, so he wanted to forget his memories and be left in the world, so he could start over, as Arthur. So, in March, I gave it to him, and left him in an alley, hoping someone would find him. And when they did, if they were 'tied by a red string' so to say, England would reawaken."

"And…that was when I …" Alfred said mouth agape.

Matt nodded. "Despite his wishes, Arthur is still very powerful. I'm sure Busby is still watching him, trying to prevent him from repeating the past. But," Matt added, "the one who decides if that happens or not…thought I can't believe it…is you, brother."

* * *

Feliks and Toris watched scared as Arthur began to glow brighter. "_**My Raison D'être. My Raison D'être .My Raison D'être**_," Arthur repeated over and over along with Norway.

"**My Raison D'être is****,"** Norway said.

"My reason to live is…my someone just for me…the one I love is…Alfred!"  


* * *

A big explosion was heard from the upstairs. Alfred and Matt felt the ground shake. "What was…" Alfred began but then realized instantly, "Arthur!"

Alfred began to dart to the elevator. Matt pressed the button and Alfred went up. "Alfred, hurry," Matt yelled.

Alfred nodded and dashed out of Matt's apartment the second he got there. He ran down the hall and upstairs, some attendants opening their doors. "What's going on," Roderich said yawning, Elizaveta behind him.

"Don't worry about it," Alfred yelled behind him as he ran.

Vash came out next, followed by Li. "Alfred, this better not be your doing…"

"Don't worry, I'll take of it," Alfred yelled back. He ran fast as he could. He put the key in his door and pushed it open, just to see Arthur flying out the window.

"ARTHUR!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the very long wait. Wow, it's almost been a year! I've been very distracted with real life and had to take a very long hiatus! However, I am now back. Anyway, I will upload the final chapters of this story within the next few days**

Antonio collapsed to the ground in pain. Lovino instantly ran to his side. "Spain! What's wrong?"

Antonio faintly smiled. "It's nothing Romano. I just…concentrated on someone's power for too long." Lovino began to chant his spell to make his curl grow when Antonio stopped him. "Not yet, Romano!"

"What do you mean, you bastard? You could be seriously hurt!"

Antonio smiled. "Heh didn't know you…cared that much …"

He then screamed in pain. Lovino finished his chant and let the curl go through Antonio's ear. He closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them with rage. "It's him," he yelled, "That guy England! He's near here!" Antonio tried to intervene but Lovino went on. "I can't believe I didn't sense him! This is bad; I have to get over there before something goes wrong."

And with that, the Italian was gone. Antonio chuckled. "Looks like the secret's out…which is too bad. I wanted Arthur…to be happy for once in his life," he said as he followed his partner.

* * *

"ARTHUR," Alfred screamed as he watched Arthur fly out the window. He rushed to the window, ignoring the now shut down Feliks and Toris. Sticking his head out the window, he watched Arthur fly up and onto the roof. He was mouthing something, but Alfred could barely make it out. It sounded to him like he was singing. That's when, out the corner of his eye, he saw two figures suddenly appearing. One had a smile on his face, with short brown hair. The other…was…"Feliciano," Alfred whispered in wonder looking at the man, "No…he looks like him, but the curl is on the other side. Who…are these guys?"

Antonio and Lovino watched the glowing Arthur. Arthur had now reached the roof of the building and was glowing brighter, singing the lyrics of Raison D'être. Antonio laughed. "Well looks like he's releasing his power…just like his counterpart."

Lovino grunted. "I'll just stop him before he gets stronger," he said while chanting new words.

He stayed silent, until tomato red beams shot from his eyes. They went straight to Arthur, who in an instant deflected them. He turned to the strangers. "No one will interrupt me," he shouted with a glare and shot a stronger beam at the two agents.

Lovino growled. "You bastard," he shouted at Arthur, "I was going to ease your suffering quickly, but now I'll kill you slowly!" He then jumped toward Arthur. Alfred, seeing this and hearing Lovino's words, rushed out his room and ran up the stairs to the roof. Lovino began throwing punches at Arthur. He quickly dodged them. Lovino then smirked and caught Arthur off guard. Using his extended hair which had grown secretly, he made it encircle the British man. "Morte da Forza," Lovino said, as the hair tightened, eventually causing Arthur to groan in pain.

Alfred ran onto the roof. "Arthur," Alfred yelled. He ran towards Lovino. "You bastard! Get your hands off of him!"

That was when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled back. As hard as Alfred tried to break free, even with his strength, he couldn't. He turned his head to see Antonio holding him. "Sorry," he said, "but I have to hold you here."

Alfred still struggled. "Who are you guys and what are you trying to do to Arthur?"

"We're agents from this little group called Busby," Antonio replied.

Alfred's breath almost stopped. "Bus…Busby," he whispered.

Antonio nodded. "Our mission is to stop this guy before he let's all his power out. He becomes dangerous."

"Spain bastard, don't just go and tell him these things. He has nothing to do with this," Lovino yelled to his partner.

Antonio smirked and went on, "You see, this man, whom you call Arthur, is supposed to release his full potential once he finds his 'someone just for him'."

Alfred almost stopped breathing again. "_Someone just for him. So...Arthur has …"_ "What happens if he releases this power?"

"We don't know," Lovino said, ". We just don't want to risk a repeat of the past. This is why we're going to destroy him!"

He shot more power through the hair around Arthur more, causing Arthur to scream in pain. Alfred still screamed for him to stop. "Stop this, you're hurting him! Let go of me! Arthur!"

"Would you shut up," Lovino yelled, "Why do you care? You're not one of us…this has nothing to do with you!"

"It fucking does have to do with me," Alfred yelled, "It matters to me what his powers are, it matters to me whether he lives or dies…because I care for him …" "_Not after all we've been through…it can't end like this." _Alfred shook in Antonio's arms and then yelled, "Because I love him!"

Lovino's jaw dropped while Antonio smiled. Letting go of the man, he whispered, "I knew you were the one," before jumping to Lovino and breaking the spell.

"Spain, what are you," Lovino tried to say but Antonio pulled him away.

"I want to see it," Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear, "What this power truly is."

Alfred looked at the pair before running towards Arthur. "Arthur," Alfred yelled trying to reach him. Arthur looked at him, tears in his eyes, and before Alfred could reach him, blinded everyone with light.

* * *

Matt watched the lights of the computer lab blink on, then off. He sighed and sat down, hoping Alfred and Arthur where okay. That was when something new came on the screen of the big computer, a new name. Matt gasped. "No way…couldn't it be…"

* * *

Alfred covered his eyes from the light. When the light had disappeared, he looked to where Arthur was. Arthur was further away from him and was on the ground unconscious. "Arthur," he cried.

"Stop," said a voice from nowhere.

Alfred stopped in his tracks, suddenly afraid. Suddenly, the ghost of a man appeared before him. Alfred backed up again, scared, until he recognized the man. "No wait…you look like…it can't be!"

"Norway," Matt yelled running to on the roof.

Alfred turned to see his brother running towards him. Norway smiled softly. "Master Matthew."

Antonio and Lovino watched the scene. "What in the world is going on?" Lovino asked.

Antonio shook his head. "I don't know."

Matt walked up to the ghost of Norway. "Why," he stuttered, tears in his eyes, "why are you here?"

"And what happened to Arthur," Alfred also said.

Norway's face grew solemn. "I thought it would be better if I was gone for good. Then…"

_**"Come to me, Norway," England said, putting his head on Norway's chest. ". If you transfer you're spirit inside me, you can live on. I don't want you to die, so please, come inside me."**_

Tears rolled down Matt's cheeks. "You've…been here the whole time?"

Norway nodded and looked at Alfred. "Alfred," he said, "I'm sorry, but Arthur is gone."

Alfred froze in his tracks. What do you mean…he's gone," he yelled.

Norway looked away. "Arthur…had finally fallen in love…his reason to live…and he was doing what he was supposed to do once he found him, but he stopped."

"Why…did he stop," Matt asked.

Norway looked up. "He…remembered everything from his past when Alfred confessed." Alfred started to shake. "And he grew afraid. Because…he thought he was too much of a burden on his loved one. He thought…that his loved only got hurt because of him. He wants Alfred to be happy…and believes he would be once he left…even if I died, if it put a smile on his face, I would do it."

"That's bullshit," Alfred half yelled stepping forward. "After everything we've gone through, why would he believe that? I'm not like other people! When I say I love someone, it means I'm happiest with them. And I'm in love with Arthur!"

"Well Arthur believes you'd be safer without him. So…he thought death was the best route. He's currently on his way to the next world," Norway said bitterly. "I…should go join him. I tried to protect him, but failed…I'm sorry."

Norway turned to leave. Matt stuttered as Alfred walked to Arthur's body, holding it in his arms. "Arthur, come back," he whispered to the lifeless body.

Lovino sighed. "Looks like our job is done. Let's go home," and he left.

Antonio smiled sadly. "I was really hoping for a happy ending to this story," he said, leaving as well.

Matt watched Norway walk away. "Oh Norway."

"Norway, wait, I need a favor."

Norway stopped and looked at the bent over Alfred. "What is it," he said sadly."

Alfred looked up with Arthur in his arms. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Once you see Arthur there, can you tell him something from me? Two months ago, after we had just met, he asked me what falling in love was. I told him that if I ever fell in love, I would tell him. It's like feeling happiness and pain all at once. You never want to see that person hurt, and you always want to make them laugh. You can't imagine you're life without them, and if something did happened to them, it would take a long time to get over it. You don't spend time with them just for their looks, but for who they are. You want their life to be filled with happiness and you want to share it with them. The only reason I know this…is because I fell in love with Arthur. For his looks…his personality…everything about him. I love him, so much…and I would die just to see his smile once more."

Norway let a single tear fall from his eye when the locket around Arthur's neck began to glow.


	16. Chapter 16

The locket around Arthur's neck began to glow bright gold. Alfred shut his eyes while Matt shielded his. Norway looked at the man and slowly closed his eyes, listening to Arthur's voice.

"_**A long time ago, something happened to my life. It was a very sad event. Even now, remembering it brings pain to my heart. I had decided back then to search the whole world for someone like 'he' tried to have. Someone just for me. That someone would always love me for who I was, who wouldn't just say words like that out of habit. My reason to be. . And…I believe I have found that person. But he had been through many hardships for my sake. He gets hurt because of me. So that's why I decided to leave him. He would be happier…if he would forget that we had ever met. That's why I left…I love him so much that I won't bloody stand to see him hurt. So I left."**_

_** "You left because you love him," **_Norway whispered.

_**"I would be happy knowing he was happy."**_

"_**But, is that really you're happiness?"**_

_** "…No…my true happiness…is….Alfred!**_

Arthur glowed and was lifted out of Alfred's arms. Alfred and Matt watched in awe as the man floated in the air. Norway smiled and began to disappear.

"_**Arthur…is this what you really want?"**_

_** "Yes, I want to be with him."**_

_** "Even if he may get hurt?"**_

_** "Even if we both get hurt. I heard his words….it's the sincerest I ever heard him speak. I love him Norway, and running away will only make the pain worsen. We're happiest…better…when we're together."**_

_** "That's your decision. I'm happy for you…Arthur Kirkland. I'll watch over you…always."**_

* * *

Lovino and Antonio stopped in their tracks when they felt the power. They turned around to see a bright light coming from the apartment. "Shit," Lovino said clenching his teeth, "We're too late…"

"No," Antonio said putting a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "wait..."

* * *

Arthur softly fell back to the ground, still glowing. Alfred quickly caught him in his arms. "Ar…Arthur," Alfred whispered.

Arthur twitched and slowly opened his eyes. "Alfred," he said softly. Alfred smiled big, tears coming out of his eyes, and hugged him tightly. "Hey, Alfred, I can't breathe!"

"Arthur, oh God, Arthur," Alfred said ignoring Arthur's pleas, "I thought…you were…and…Arthur!"

Arthur smiled and gently pushed Alfred off of him. "Okay, okay, I get it."

Alfred smiled big, looking at Arthur, his arms still around him. "Sorry, I'm just so happy. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you!"

"I know," Arthur said still smiling, "I heard your words, and that…you know…convinced me to come back."

Alfred's smile softened. "You know all the things I said were true right? I wasn't lying."

"I know, Alfred," Arthur said and then he laughed. Alfred looked at him confused and Arthur sighed. "It's just… you said that falling in love is different for different people," he put his hand on Alfred's cheek, wiping his tears away, "but all the reasons you said…they're the same for me."

Alfred's smile widened a bit and he nodded. Moving his hand up, he placed it on Arthur's cheek. Smiling, he said warmly, "Arthur, I love you."

Arthur smiled warmly and nodded. "I love you too, Alfred." Both of them gazed at each other, Alfred stroking Arthur's hair. Both moved closer at the same time, Arthur closing his eyes. Alfred did the same, and kept moving until their lips finally connected.

Light started to shine on Arthur again, this time swirling around Alfred as well. As Arthur wound his arms around Alfred's neck to deepen the kiss, the light brighten. It was when Alfred wrapped his arms around the man tighter and their tongues began to intertwine that the light shot up into the sky.

* * *

Heracles looked up into sky and smiled. He turned to see Kiku stroking one of his cats. Kiku looked up. "Heracles is everything all right."

Heracles nodded and pulled Kiku too him. Kiku blushed. "Kiku," he whispered, "look up."

Kiku looked up to the bright light in the sky. His heart filled with warmness. Turning back to Heracles, he smiled as well. "I…see…"

* * *

Tino stopped what he was doing and looked out the window. Berwald looked at him concerned. "Tino, are you alr'ght?" he asked.

Tino nodded and went to Berwald. "I'm perfect, Berwald. I just…feel so happy right now." Berwald nodded and gave one of his rare smiles.

* * *

Seychelles looked up into the sky with awe. Francis came out of Pierre's and locked the door. "What's wrong, Sey…"

He then stopped talking. Looking up to the sky, he smiled big. Quickly, he picked the stunned girl up. "Hey, Francis," she yelled while laughing. Francis laughed as well, and kissed her nose.

* * *

Lovino put his hand on his chest. "What is this…feeling…it's really warm," he then jumped, "That guy! He used his power didn't he?"

Antonio laughed. "Looks like it." Lovino was about to do his spell when Antonio grabbed him and pulled him to his chest. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

Lovino blushed. "Ah…Antonio."

Antonio froze and then smiled warmly, holding Lovino tighter. "I thought it was only code names, Lovino?"

"Just…just shut up, bastard."

* * *

Matt smiled big, tears still falling out his eyes, as he watched the two kiss. Then, when he realized he was watching them kiss, he blushed and walked back into the apartment. Walking down the halls, he began to get interrogated by the attendants. Assuring them that, "It was nothing you guys have to worry about," he went back to his apartment, where he would watch videos of him and his family along with Kumajiro.

The light around the pair began to fade. Reluctantly, the two pulled apart, breathing heavily. Alfred grinned one of his famous grins and Arthur chuckled lightly. "You git," he said. Alfred, if possible, smiled bigger and kissed Arthur's lips again. Pulling back, he then proceeded to engulf him in a hug, which Arthur gladly returned.

**A/N: One more to go **


	17. Chapter 17

_**A few weeks later**_

Arthur checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a red and blue shirt Alfred had bought him and jeans. Arthur let out a big sigh. "I can't believe I let him convince me to wear this," he muttered.

"Aw, come on Artie," Alfred said coming up behind him, "I think you look hot in this."

"I look like an utter buffoon."

"Whatever," Alfred said shaking his head planting a kiss on the man's cheek, leading said man to blush, "Let's go, or we'll miss the movie."

Arthur walked over to the table to pick up a hand bag. "Why are we seeing this again?"

"Because," Alfred said grinning, placing a baseball cap on his head, "One; to celebrate the end of the school year and two; to celebrate me moving on to senior year! Now come on, I don't want to ruin our date!"

Arthur chuckled and picked Toris up. Toris smiled big. "You'll have to be quiet during the movie, okay Toris," Arthur said softly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Arthur, I can do that," Toris said happily.

"Arthur, let's go!"

Arthur laughed, putting Toris inside of his bag and followed Alfred out the door, just to duck a flying object. "COME BACK HERE!"

Alfred and Arthur turned and simultaneously face palmed. They watched as Yao chased poor Heracles down the hall with a wok in hand. Kiku turned to see the pair and smiled sheepishly. "Um…sorry for the noise…" he said holding a laughing Feliks.

Alfred laughed. "You maybe should have waited till next year to have told them, Kiku."

Kiku bowed and smiled bigger. "I guess you're right. Have fun on your date. And Arthur-san, good luck trying to convince Alfred-san's parents that you two share an apartment next year."

"_Why does Kiku have to be so blunt_," Arthur thought shivering.

He remembered that he was staying with Alfred that summer and, possibly, living with him the next school year. The thought of meeting his parents scared him to death! Alfred laughed nervously and grabbed Arthur's hand, dragging him away. "Don't worry Artie; I'll do most of the talking. And I'm sure my parents will love you! They have a thing for British accents!"

Arthur groaned and then remembered something. "Is…Matthew coming home as well?"

Then, just on cue, Matt walked out in front of them, papers in his hands. "Alfred, Arthur," he said surprised.

Alfred waved and walked towards him, still holding Arthur's hand. "Hey Matt, what are the papers for?"

Matt smiled softly. "Lease to the apartment. I won't need it anymore."

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, and then at Matt. "Matthew…does that mean…" Arthur said, hope in his voice.

Matt nodded. "If I've learned anything from you two…it's to not live in the past. So…I'll be coming home with both of you."

Alfred finally let go of Arthur's hand and hugged Matt. "Matt…that's awesome. Mom and Pop will be so, so happy to see you!" Matt smiled widened and he slowly returned the hug. Alfred then turned to Arthur. "See Arthur, our parents will be so busy over Matt that they'll just automatically agree to let us live together."

Arthur's mood dropped lower. "Well we best be going." Alfred nodded and headed towards the door. Arthur almost followed but stopped. Going back to Matt, he engulfed him in an embrace. "I'll…be there for you from now on, okay," Arthur whispered.

Matt felt tears coming. "Thank you…Arthur." Alfred smiled warmly as Arthur let go and ran back to him. Matt watched the two of them go, until Gilbert snuck up behind and threw an arm around him.

* * *

After the movie was over, Arthur insisted that they go get dinner, but Alfred was too full from popcorn. "How about some cake then," Arthur suggested.

Alfred perked. "Well, I'm never too full for cake! No hero is too full for cake!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and dragged his boyfriend to Pierre's. Upon entering, they encountered Seychelles and Francis chatting softly in a corner. Arthur cleared his throat. "Ah! Why if it isn't my favorite worker and his lovely lover," Francis said with a smile jumping to glomp them.

Arthur pushed him back. "Don't even think about it."

Alfred just laughed it off. "Hi Seychelles," he said waving to the now flustered girl.

"Hi Alfred! I take it you guys are here for cake?" Seychelles asked with a big smile.

Alfred nodded big. "Yep! Artie's treating me!"

"Oh hon hon," Francis claimed, "that's nice of you Arthur. Of course, one must wonder what you two will do when you get home with that cake and a bed …"

Arthur and Seychelles simultaneously put their hands on Francis's mouth and said, "Not another word!" Arthur took a deep breath and replied, "Only one slice, that's it!"

Francis sighed, removed Seychelles hand (not before kissing it, of course) and led Alfred over to the cakes to pick which one he wanted. Seychelles turned to Arthur. "I'm happy for you, you know."

Arthur looked confused. "What do you mean," he asked.

Seychelles smiled warmly. "It's just…even though Alfred's a fun guy to hang out with, and from time to time gives great advice…he can be a handful. I know he's quite annoying and loud," Arthur rolled his eyes, "but…I can tell that he really loves you. And that you really love him. It's nice seeing that kind of love between two people," she looked back at Francis, "So I'm happy for you."

"Seychelles," Arthur said touched and then he smiled. "Thank you."

That was when the door of the store opened. "Um…hello," said a small voice.

The group turned to see Tino and Berwald walk in the doorway. Alfred looked up from his cake. "Berwald and Tino! Hey!"

Berwald nodded and looked at Francis. "We need to preorder a cake," he said plainly.

Francis nodded with a smile, "Of course, but first," he said looking at Arthur. Arthur stared for a minute before remembering why he was there. Quickly, he paid Francis. "Thank you, that's out of your paycheck," Francis mumbled.

"It's WHAT," Arthur yelled, about to lunge at Francis if Alfred didn't hold him back.

Francis laughed and turned to his new costumers. "Now, what kind a cake?"

Tino blushed. "Well…it's a….well…."

"Wedding cake," Berwald said clearly, making Tino blush more.

Seychelles squealed a bit. "When's the wedding," she crooned

"It…it's in December," Tino replied.

"A December wedding, huh," Arthur whispered smiling.

Alfred looked at him, smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Come on, Artie," he said swallowing his last bit of cake, "It's getting dark and I want to show you something."

"Hey, don't pull so hard," Arthur complained as Alfred dragged him out of the store, leaving a laughing Francis and the rest just confused.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur kept walking till they got to a strange road. Alfred pulled Arthur towards the road. It had finally gotten dark by then. Arthur looked around and saw that there were no people around. "Alfred," he tried to say calmly, "why are we walking back this way?"

Alfred chuckled lightly. "What, scared?"

Arthur blushed. "I am not! I was just wondering."

Alfred laughed again. "This is a shortcut I take when I want silence." Alfred lifted his head. "Also…look up."

Arthur looked up and was amazed. He never knew he could see so many stars on the campus. "It's…beautiful," Arthur said amazed. Alfred smiled and suddenly stopped walking. Arthur stopped with him. "What's wrong?"

Alfred pointed ahead. "You see that pole up there?" Arthur looked ahead. A few feet in front of them was a large silver poll on the side of the road. Arthur nodded. Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur to it. When they got there, he turned and said with a smile, "It was right here, on a cold night in March, that I met you Arthur."

Arthur looked around him. "_So…this is where Matthew left me_," he thought. He looked back to Alfred. "So this is where we met?"

Alfred nodded vigorously. "That night," he said thinking back, "I remember seeing a shooting star and wishing that something awesome would happen to me, and that's when I met you." He then laughed nervously. "You know, sometimes instead of that red string thing, I think that you were on that star." Arthur blinked and Alfred went on, "You know, like that anime Kiku likes, with the personified computers! 'To make sure the two of us meet, I'll cast a spell on you' which is what you did…sort of!"

Arthur stared. "You…really are an idiot Alfred." Alfred's face fell and Arthur smiled warmly, placing a hand on his cheek. "But after everything that's happened, it wouldn't be too farfetched."

Alfred smiled big again. That's when they both saw a bright light. Looking up, they saw a shooting star in the sky. "Oh cool, a shooting star," Alfred said amazed. Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred looked at Arthur. "Wish for something Artie!"

Arthur sighed. "Unlike you, I don't do such childish things." Alfred laughed it off. "Aren't you going to wish for something?"

"Nope!" Alfred said smiling.

Arthur looked at him confused. "Eh? Why not?"

Alfred looked at him warmly and brought Arthur close to him. "All my wishes came true the day I met you. Arthur, you're my…what did Francis call it? Raisen Deater? Raison Detreat? Whatever, English is better! Reason to be!"

"Idiot," Arthur finished lovingly, leaning towards Alfred to kiss him.

* * *

In the sky, the shooting star continued to pass, passing over England, in the eye of a young boy with blue eyes and big eyebrows. "A shooting star," he shouted excited. "I wish something exciting, mysterious, and awesome could happen to me!"

**A/N: And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed my story. Also, if you like Sailor Moon, be sure to check out my other story "In the Name of the Stars" **

**Thank you to all of my readers!**


End file.
